American Boy
by WrittingLove
Summary: AU / Levi es un chico frances de 25 años que busca trabajo en Nueva York en la empresa de su prima Hanji. Pero la mujer tenia otros planes para su amargado y enano primo, iba a conseguirle un novio y ya tenia el mejor prospecto en la linea. Un joven y talentoso cantante de ojos esmeralda no esperaba en absoluto que seria el objeto de obsesion de un pelinegro algo extraño.
1. American Boy

AU Moderno Ereri: "American Boy"

* * *

**Rivaille era un chico de 25 años de Francia que llega a Nueva York en busca de un trabajo en la compañía de su Prima, pero la mujer tenia otros planes preparados, iba a encontrarle un novio a su amargado primo.**

* * *

Levi se encontraba impaciente esperando en la linea de Migración. Su humor iba rápidamente empeorando.

Después de un vuelo de malditas 8 horas desde París hasta Nueva York lo único que el pelinegro quería hacer era golpear a todos lo que estaban frente a él en la fila, tal vez al salir de todo esto podría golpear un poco a Hanji. O tal vez mucho.

-Siguiente. - escucho la voz del oficial de migración señalando a un chico que estaba distraído a el frente de la fila, a el mocoso le tomo 6 segundos el darse cuenta de que era su turno y avanzar.

"Mocoso estúpido" Pensó Levi mientras chasqueaba la boca en enojo en frustración por no poder avanzar mas rápidamente. Por un segundo Levi considero las consecuencias de matar a todos los que estaban frente a él.

Finalmente después de 45 minutos, Levi llego a el frente de la fila ahora con un humor nefasto. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a él y eso era perfecto, estaba seguro que si alguien lo tocaba o lo molestaba por su estatura por décima vez en ese día lo golpearía hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Adelante. - Escucho la voz del oficial y paso. Entrego sus papeles a el hombre esperando que no fuera a preguntarle nada, ya que lo mas probable es que su mal hablar saliera a flote. El oficial simplemente le regreso sus papeles a el pelinegro después de sellarlos y con un gesto de su mano le indico que podía irse.

* * *

-¡Enano!- escucho una estridente voz femenina atacarlo auditivamente al segundo que salio por las puertas del aeropuerto.

Pudo sentir los brazos de una mujer rodeándolo entre risas chillonas. De inmediato Levi aparto a la mujer enojado.

-No estoy para tus estupideces Hanji. - Dijo Levi mientras sacaba una toalla desinfectante de su maleta y limpiaba sus manos.

-¡Oh Vamos Rivaille! No te veía desde hace siglos.- La mujer Hanji era mas alta que el pelinegro, tenia el cabello color castaño al igual que sus ojos. Observo las dos maletas de Levi - ¿Ocupas ayuda?

Levi simplemente negó y saco un cigarrillo de su maleta y lo encendió con desesperación, 8 horas sin tabaco eran horribles, mas de 24 horas eran un infierno.

-Vamos Levi.- Dijo Hanji con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una de las maletas de Levi y empezaba a caminar hacia una camioneta Jeep color negra. Abrió la cajuela y con una fuerza que parecía sobrehumana en el pequeño y menudo cuerpo de la mujer, levanto la maleta y la metió sin problema alguno.

Levi no se sorprendió en absoluto porque él sabia de antemano que su prima era fuerte. Todos en su maldita familia tenían que ser fuertes por obligación. Él subió por el lado del copiloto y espero pacientemente a que su prima tomara su lugar como conductora.

Hanji se subió al auto y empezó a arrancar pero claramente siempre tenia la necesidad de seguir hablando asi que a mucho pesar de Levi no paro de hablar durante el camino a la casa de la misma.

Hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba Nueva York, de su trabajo en su compañía de discos y de la diversión que tenia con unos mocosos que aparentemente eran nuevos clientes de su disquera. Levi no presto atención a ni una sola palabra que salio de la boca de la castaña, no le importaba nada mas que el trabajo que tendría que desempeñar.

Finalmente después de 1 hora de viaje en auto llegaron a una zona llena de edificios que parecían elegantes, era una buena parte de la ciudad aparentemente. Rivaille sabia a la perfección como era Nueva York, habían sido tantas veces que habia venido a visitar a su familia que aun podía recordar los barrios bajos de la ciudad.

Entraron a el estacionamiento subterráneo de uno de los edificios que parecía mas nuevo. Al entrar Hanji se detuvo cuando el guardia de seguridad le indico que esperara un poco, porque le iba a entregar su correo.

-Gracias Moblit, eres un encanto. - Dijo Hanji a el chico que de inmediato se ruborizo y le sonrió a la castaña mientras abría la reja.

-No es nada señorita Zoe...

-Hanji, puedes llamarme Hanji.

-No es nada ...- el chico medito unos segundo y sonrío al hablar- Hanji.

El auto avanzo y Levi se sentía un poco asqueado por la irremediablemente escena cursi romántica de su prima con el chico de seguridad. Ambos bajaron del auto con las maletas y empezaron a caminar hacia un elevador plateado.

Entraron al mismo y Hanji presiono el botón que decía piso 10. El elevador se puso en movimiento de inmediato.

Cuando llegaron a el piso correcto, de inmediato la castaña abrió las puertas de su apartamento aun con la maleta a rastras y se aventó sobre su lujoso sillón.

Levi no podía quejarse de nada, su prima tenia un lujoso departamento y ella estaba dispuesto a dejar a Levi a vivir con ella sin pedirle nada a cambio mas que su ayuda en la empresa.

-Tu cuarto esta en el pasillo a la segunda puerta. - dijo la castaña señalando vagamente la dirección en donde estaba el susodicho pasillo. Levi camino con una de las maletas a rastras y abrió la puerta negra que supuestamente era su cuarto. Era espacioso y tenia un sanitario para el solo.

En efecto no podía quejarse.

* * *

-Oh vamos Levi, Ven a tomar una taza de café conmigo por la ciudad. No te hace nada malo el hacerte pasar de turista al menos por un día, ¿No crees?- dijo Hanji de rodillas a su primo. Quería llevar a Rivaille a un café en el centro de la ciudad, un café donde al parecer se presentarían sus clientes que eran unos mocosos.

-Tch. ¿Para que querría remotamente el ir a tomar una taza de café si puedo tomar una aquí?

-Si vas dejare que limpies el departamento como se te de la gana. - Empezó a decir Hanji pero vio que no estaba funcionando su técnica de soborno.- Te dejare comprar todos los artículos de limpieza que quieras, no importa lo que cuesten.

* * *

-Vamos, sígueme Enano...- decía Hanji con una sonrisa mientras guiaba a su primo por las multitudes de las calles de Nueva York.

"Maldita cuatro ojos y sus ofertas tan tentadoras" Se maldijo Levi por lo fácil que habia caído en la treta de la castaña. Por eso ahora el destino lo estaba castigando teniendo que caminar por las abarrotadas calles de la cuidad.

A lo lejos pudo ver un letrero de el supuesto lugar a donde irían. En el letrero se leían con letras cursivas el nombre Café Sina. Nombre mas ridículo.

Mas sin embargo ahí estaban yendo, a mucho pesar de Levi. Entraron por la puerta y encontró que adentro habia poca gente. Algo totalmente raro teniendo en cuenta que estaba en una de las calles principales de la ciudad.

-Hola Erwin.- Saludo Hanji a un hombre rubio que estaba detrás del mostrador.- 'Hay lugar para dos e el piso superior?

-Hola Hanji.- dijo el hombre y dio una mirada a Levi, podía identificar que era el primo de su amiga debido a todas las descripciones que le habia contado Hanji acerca del mismo. - Hay dos lugares. Sabes que puedes sentarte en tu mesa Hanji, siempre esta reservada para ti.

La castaña sonrió y empezó a subir unas escaleras que Levi no habia notado, a un lado de estas habia una pizarra que tenia varios anuncios escritos con gises, se podía leer "Hoy The Hunters presentando American Boy por nuestra estrella local Eren Jaeger, el cantante de las mil voces."  
-¿Que ...?- empezó a decir Levi al leer el letrero al completo antes de que Hanji lo empezara a jalar del cuello de la camisa obligandolo a que siguiera subiendo por la escaleras.

Al llegar a el piso superior lo primero que Levi noto fue la semi penumbra en la que estaba rodeado. Las uncias fuentes de luz parecían ser las velas que se encontraban en cada mesa redonda que estaba perfectamente alineadas enfrente de lo que podría decirse que era un escenario elaborado.

Hanji lo guio a una de las mesas que tenían vista directa a el escenario, prácticamente una mesa de primera fila. La castaña se sentó y le indico a su primo que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Que mierdas hacemos aquí Hanji?- pregunto Levi completamente extrañado por la situación y por el ambiente, casi todas las mesas estaban llenas.

-Es solo un pequeño espectáculo de música Levi, no te preocupes por nada. ¿Que quieres tomar?- pregunto la mujer con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras ojeaba un pequeño menú de bebidas .- Yo tomare un chocolate caliente con caramelo.- Le sonrió a Levi.

-No quiero nada.

* * *

La bebida de Hanji llego justo cuando en el escenario apareció un hombre con un micrófono y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La luz que Levi no sabia de donde mierdas venia lo apuntaba a él pero en el fondo podían verse instrumentos y partes de personas esperando su señal para empezar su actuación.

-Damas y caballeros, el Café Sina se enorgullece en presentar a nuestras propias estrellas locales The Hunters y su vocalista, sensación de Internet Eren Jaeger, el cantante de las mil voces interpretando American Boy por la cantante Estelle.- Todos empezaron a aplaudir pero se veía que el hombre no habia acabado de hablar.- Con el pequeño detalle que se llevara a cabo conforme a sugerencias de la semana pasada.

Todos se quedaron acallados y observaban expectantes a que empezara el espectáculo.

-Ahora, The Hunters.- dejo por terminado el hombre mientras se alejaba del escenario y el silencio se escucho por unos segundos. El silencio se vio seguido por unos acordes en teclado eléctrico, el escenario se vio iluminado por luces de colores pastel mientras Levi observaba a las personas en escenario.

No eran mas de 6 personas, pero habia dos que se encontraban al frente y vestidos de manera bizarra. Había un chico con saco y sombrero y una chica con un vestido que era corto por enfrente pero largo por detrás. Él vestido de la chica tenia un detalle de encaje en la parte superior de color Verde esmeralda mientras que el resto de su vestido era de color azul turquesa.

Levi dejo de respirar unos segundos mientras contemplaba a la chica cuando se percato de algo. Todo lo que creía estaba completamente mal, el supuesto chico en chaleco era en realidad una chica; la supuesta chica en vestido era en realidad un chico.

_Oh, Mierda._

"_Justa another one champion sound  
Yeah, E__ren__, we 'bout to get down (get down)."_

La chica empezó a rapear y el chico hizo unos coros con al voz de chica mas convincente que Levi jamas hubiera escuchado. Los ojos del chico en el vestido se encontraron inmediatamente con los de Levi mientras la chica en chaleco seguía cantando.

_"Who the hottest in the world right now.  
Justa touched down in London town.  
Bet they give me a pound.  
Tell them put the money in my hand right now.  
Tell the promoter we need more seats,  
We just sold out all the floor seats"_

Levi simplemente no podía apartar su propia mirada de los ojos color verde esmeralda que parecían colocados en él y simplemente en él mientras el chico en vestido se levantaba y se acomodaba a un lado de la chica. En el fondo el resto de los chicos seguían tocando los acordes de la canción.

"_Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA."_

El chico habia empezado a cantar mientras hacia una coreografiá en conjunto con la chica. Estaban perfectamente coordinados y la voz del chico sonaba exactamente como la de una chica.

"_I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American boy."_

Los ojos del chico jamas se apartaron de los de Levi mientras el pelinegro observaba sin creerlo el inicio de aquella canción. El chico en el vestido sonrió mientras se preparaba para continuar con su coreografiá.

"_He said "Hey Sister.  
It's really really nice to meet you."  
I just met this 5 foot __3__ guy who's just my type."*_

Levi respiro hondo, ¿Acaso estaba imaginando que el chico lo estaba observando con una sonrisa extraña? . No, ahí estaban esos ojos esmeralda, clavados en el mientras el chico aun seguía con su coreografiá mientras cantaba.

_"I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking.  
Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them."_

Levi se quedo observando con la boca abierta los movimientos del chico de ojos esmeralda mientras cantaba esas lineas, ya que levanto un poco la falda de su vestido con una sonrisa conforme la letras. Los movimientos de ese chico parecían hipnóticos y más aun cuando esos ojos esmeralda no le quitaban la vista de encima.

_"And no I ain't been to MIA  
I heard that Cali never rains and New York's heart awaits.  
First let's see the west end.  
I'll show you to my brethren.  
I'm liking this American boy, American boy"_

El coro se volvió a repetir. Levi sentía su mente nublada y lo único que podía ver con claridad era aquel chico de ojos esmeralda que no parecía chico en absoluto. Parecía mas una bella chica lo cual desconcertaba a Levi a niveles completamente nuevos.

_"Who Killing 'em in the UK.  
Everybody gonna say you K,  
Reluctantly 'cause most of this press don't fuck with me."_

El chico bajo del escenario y empezó a caminar entre las mesas con una sonrisa en el rostro aun sin quitar su mirada del lugar donde Levi se encontraba.

_"E__ren __once said to me, "Cool down, down, don't act a fool now, now."  
I always act a fool oww oww.  
Ain't nothing new now now."_

EL chico seguía haciendo los coros mientras avanzaba entre las mesas.

_"He crazy, I know what ya thinking.  
Ribena I know what you're drinking.  
Rap singer. Chain Blinger.  
Holla at the next chick soon as you're blinking."_

Levi trago fuertemente cuando veía como poco a poco el chico se iba acercando a la mesa donde se encontraba, la mirada lo desconcertaba de cierta manera pero él mismo tampoco se veía capaz de alejar la mirada.

_"What's your persona.  
About this Americana Brama."_

Levi dejo de escuchar la voz de la chica aun en el escenario y se perdió entre sus nebulosos pensamientos. Se sentía como en un sueño, todo parecía tan irreal, la música, ese chico. Todo parecía falso o resultado de una fantasía.

_"Would you be my love, my love?  
(Would you be mine?)"_

_**Oh, No. **_El chico se habia parado en seco en el centro, justo enfrente de donde Levi se encontraba. Habia empezado a caminar con el ritmo hacia su mesa. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y provocaban una sensación extraña en Levi.

_"Would you be my love, my love?  
(Would you be mine?)"_

El chico estaba enfrente de su mesa y lo miraba con intensidad. Se agacho un poco hasta estar frente a frente con Levi mientras seguía cantando. Él pelinegro se dio cuenta que en realidad el chico si estaba cantando, como si esa voz no fuera de él.

_"Could you be my love, my love?"_

La boca del chico estaba ahora a su costado. Levi pudo sentir mas que nunca la presencia a su lado, podía sentir su calor y podía oler su dulce aroma que era como un tono de canela. Levi cerro los ojos intentando controlar su respiración

_"Ooh, would you be my American boy, "_

Canto el chico dulcemente a su oído mientras en cuestión de segundo Levi sintió un vació y observo que él chico se habia alejado y habia empezado a caminar hacia el escenario.

"_American boy?"_

Levi respiro y observo a Hanji a su lado que lo miraba con una sonrisa bizarra. Levi se sentia confuso, no comprendía que le estaba pasando con ese chico. No entendía que demonios estaba pasando. Y maldita sea, no ayudaba en nada que ahora el chico no lo estuviera observando, se sentía vació en cierta manera.

_"La la lala la lalala  
La la lala la lalala "_

La canción termino y las luces se apagaron.

El espectáculo habia terminado, pero aun asi Levi podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

* * *

N/A: Concepto raro, ya se! . Estem, si, la cancion es American Boy de Estelle y Kanye West. Eren solo esta usando vestido por las insitentes "sugerencias del publico" a que usara uno en una actuacion.  
Eren es el cantante de las mil voces porque es bueno imitando las voces de otros artistas. Osea, su voz es muy dinamica xD.  
Si no les gusta lo dejo asi, pero yo tenia planeado toda una historia (?) Eso, chao.

N/A: Si quieren ver mas o menos que coreografia me imagino que hacen Mikasa y Eren *si, es mikasa el "chico" del chaleco* busquen en Youtube American Boy Just Dance

*: 5 feet 3 , osea 160cm en lugar de 5 feet 7, 170 cm. Haciendo referencia a la estatura de Levi.


	2. You Boys Never Know

Capitulo 2: "No you Boys never know"

N/A: Capitulo donde Levi se obsesiona con cierto chico de Internet (? Se recomiendo escuchar el capitulo con la cancion "No You Girls" de Franz Ferdinand (?

* * *

¿Quien lo diría? Se lamento amargamente Levi mientras seguía buscando por la pagina, en busca de algo que lo ayudara el comprender el porque estaba actuando de esta manera tan bizarra. ¿Quien diría que se vería obsesionado con aquel chico de ojos verdes?

Todo esto era culpa de Hanji, la mujer después de la función no habia parado de burlarse de las reacciones de Levi ante el chico el cual aparentemente ella conocía y era amiga cercana.

Que se joda Hanji, que se jodan todos.

Pero aun asi, ahí estaba Levi, observando la pagina de YouTube de aquel chico. "Eren Jaeger", su pagina era medianamente famosa en Internet y Levi no habia estado ni enterado. Tenia no mas de 50 videos en su cuenta y aparentemente todos eran covers de canciones viejas y populares.

En todos y en cada uno la vista previa era una maldita imagen del chico sonriendo con los audífonos sobre su cabello castaño.

¿Que carajos estoy haciendo? Se pregunto en un gruñido Levi a si mismo, no tenia ni remota idea de porque aquel chico lo habia cautivado de esta manera extraña, mucho menos lograba comprender él porque estaba pasando su escasa media hora de descanso en la computadora: en la pagina de ese mocoso.

Abrió un video al azar, ansioso por escuchar la voz tan dinámica del chico. No por nada le decían el cantante de las Mil Voces, su voz era inhumanamente dinámica; un segundo podía estar cantando como la maldita Adelle y al siguiente podía convertirse en Franz Ferdinand. Era completamente molesto.

El video comenzó a reproducirse de fondo, Levi no lo estaba escuchando atentamente. El titulo del mismo era algo parecido a "Cover Ed Sheeran- I see Fire". La angelical voz del chico rápidamente atrajo la atención de Levi el cual observaba su pantalla con toda la atención del mundo. El video consistía en él chico grabándose a si mismo cantando. Nunca dejo de sonreír mientras cantaba, su sonrisa no parecía falsa, parecía totalmente genuina.

"Me pregunto como sera su voz normal" Empezó a divagar Levi observando el video "'Como sera su risa?"

_¿Que mierda?_ Levi paro el video en seco. Suspiro y cerro la pagina, tenia que concentrarse no podía pasar todo el día viendo los videos de aquel mocoso por mas cautivador que le pareciese.

Levi finalmente y gracias a dios fue capaz de salir del trabajo sin que Hanji lo notara, no estaba de humor para hablar con su prima después del trabajo. Lidiaría con ella más tarde en el departamento.

Sus pasos eran sin rumbo, el clima era frio asi que Levi tapaba su nariz y su boca con su bufanda. De alguna manera entre sus divagación se encontró en aquella fatídica calle, caminando hacia aquel lugar.

Entro y pudo ver que detrás del mostrador estaba el mismo hombre rubio de la vez pasada, Erwin o algo asi. Levi se acerco a el mostrador y pidió un café americano, no es que tuviera frio que necesitaba cafeína o lo mas seguro es que sus nervios explotarían.

-¿Tu eres el primo de Hanji, no? - dijo Erwin con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el dinero del pelinegro.

-Tch

-Tomare eso como un sí. - Erwin sonrió mientras empezaba a preparar el café de Levi. Al entregárselo aprovecho la situación y con un guiño le dijo. -Están ensayando arriba, puedes subir si quieres pero yo te recomendaría que procures no ser visto.

Levi se quedo como estatua observando atónito a el rubio que regresaba a su trabajo como si lo que le acabara de decir no afectara en absoluto a Levi.

_No._ Levi empezó a caminar hacia la escalera. _Rivaille, No._ Era demasiado tarde, ya habia empezado a subir las escaleras después de leer la pizarra que ahora las únicas palabras que decía era "ENSAYANDO, PROHIBIDO EL PASO"

* * *

_**Mikasa: **__Eren, ¿Hoy tenemos ensayo cierto?_

Eren re-leyó el mensaje meditándolo, era cierto. Esa tarde tenían ensayo en el Café.

_**Eren:** Seh, deja consulto con los demás para que sepan que deben asistir, no podemos arriesgarnos a que falten a otro ensayo._

El chico guardo nuevamente su celular mientras se acomodaba la bufanda y empezaba a caminar por el campus, él estudiaba en la Universidad Trost, a las afueras de la ciudad. No era de las mejores escuelas pero su nivel académico en las carreras artísticas eran todo lo que Eren necesitaba para convencerse en inscribirse en la escuela.

Eren asistía a clases de teatro, de música y de otras cosas similares junto con sus amigos. La mayoría de los de la banda que habían formado asistían a la misma Universidad que él.

A lo lejos pudo observar un grupo de gente y de inmediato supo que eran sus amigos, se acerco acomodando nuevamente su bufanda sobre su nariz para protegerse del viento helado. Llego a un lado de las personas y les sonrió.

-Hoy tenemos ensayo.

-¿Es hoy?- dijo Jean con una mueca, él era el baterista de su pequeña banda. Era talentoso pero no por eso dejaba de irritarle a Eren que solo lo soportaba por su novio.

-Oh vamos Jean, llevas practicando toda la semana la nueva canción. - dijo Marco con una sonrisa dirigida a su novio. Él era el bajista, todos se encariñaban con el ya que es una buena persona ademas de ser el único capaz de lidiar con Jean.

-Esta bien. ¿Ocupas que te llevemos Eren? Tu sabes que Berth y yo no tenemos problemas con llevarte.- Dijo Reiner, él junto con su mejor amigo Berth eran los dos guitarristas de la banda aunque ocasionalmente Berth podía tocar otra gran variedad de instrumentos.

-Espero no les moleste.- dijo Eren con una sonrisa a sus amigos. Ellos eran The Hunters, cada uno con su propio talento que era altamente reconocido dentro de la institución en la que estudiaban.

* * *

-¿Estas listo para comenzar?- le pregunto Mikasa con seriedad. La chica iba vestida abrigadora mente debido a él clima.

-Siempre estoy listo.- Dijo Eren con una sonrisa mientras él y todos los demás entraban por la puerta trasera del café y subían al segundo piso. Él sueño del local, el Sr. Pixis era amable y les prestaba su escenario todos los jueves a las 5 de la tarde. La bondad de ese hombre era incomparable.

Los chicos terminaron de instalarse en el escenario, Eren hizo unas cuantas pruebas de sonido y sonrió al ver que todo marchaba perfectamente.

-Eren, ¿podrías venir?- escucho la voz hablándole y cuando volteo la mirada vio a su amigo Armin.

-Sí, ya voy.- Eren bajo de un salto del escenario y fue a donde Armin estaba. - ¿Que sucede?

-Es solo...- Armin dudo durante unos segundos a mucha extrañeza de Eren.- ¿Estas seguro que quieres empezar a experimentar? El show de la semana pasada fue muy arriesgado Eren...

Eren se sonrojo al recordar aquel numero de "American Boy"

-Hey.- Le dijo Eren con una sonrisa intentando tranquilizar los nervios de su amigo – Esto es por lejos menos arriesgado que ese numero. Créeme.

Armin rio levemente ante el comentario de Eren y empezó a caminar hacia una puerta. Eren volvió a subir a el escenario y se quito su abrigo y su bufanda. Todos se quitaron sus prendas abrigadoras por igual y entonces Eren les sonrió al resto.

Se acerco a el micrófono y pudo escuchar como Jean empezó a marcar el tempo de la canción. Rápidamente Reiner y Marco empezaron a tocar sus acordes sin fallar ni un solo tiempo. Eren volvió a sonreír mientras se preparaba para comenzar a cantar.

"_Oh, kiss me  
Flick your cigarette, then kiss me_"

Su voz era suave, como la del artista original. Esta era una de sus canciones favoritas, no solo por la letras si no por el artista en general.

"_Kiss me where your eye won't meet me  
Meet me where your mind won't kiss me_ "

Berth rápidamente se le unió a Reiner en la guitarra. Todo iba sonando perfectamente hasta ahora. Mikasa estaba detrás del otro micrófono moviéndose un poco conforme el ritmos, esperando que los coros llegaran para acompañar la voz de Eren.

"_Flick your eyes and mine and then hit me  
Hit me with your eyes so sweetly"_

Eren observo su alrededor con una sonrisa mientras seguía cantando vagamente, asi era la menar correcta de cantar a Franz después de todo. Él siempre habia adorado todas sus canciones.

_"Oh, you know you know you know that yes I love  
I mean I'd love to get to know you "_

Su boca estaba cerca del micrófono asi que Eren empezó a cerrar los ojos mientras imaginaba que habia gente observándolos. Empezó a intercambiar miradas con el resto de su banda en manera juguetona, todos se estaban divirtiendo. Después de todo esto era lo que todos ellos querían hacer para vivir, trabajar como artistas.

"_Do you never wonder?  
No, no no no "_

Mikasa empezó a cantar junto con él. Aquí era cuando la diversión realmente empezaba, el tempo rápidamente ascendiendo hasta que el coro empezó.

"_You girls never know  
Oh no, you girls'll never know"_

Eren tomo el micrófono mientras cantaba el inicio del coro y empezaba a bailar lentamente conforme a el ritmo. Empezó a caminar por el escenario entre sus amigos los cuales reían por los ligeros bailes que Eren hacia mientras cantaba.

"_No you girls never know  
How you make a boy feel"_

Se acerco en broma a Marco y coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico mientras lo observaba con ojos de amor falsos. Marco se rio nerviosamente y todos los demás rieron por igual sin dejar de tocar sus instrumentos.

_"You girls never know  
Oh no, you girls'll never know  
No you girls never know"_

Eren interactuaba con Mikasa mientras que él la observaba con malicia y cantaba con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro. Hacia sus pequeños bailes de manera que decía que no con la mano apuntando a Mikasa.

_"How you make a boy feel  
How you make a boy __"_

Reiner rápidamente logro mantener sus tiempos correctamente y empezó a tocar su ligero solo de guitarra. Todos estaban sonrientes de lo bien que iba el ensayo, no habían tenido que empezar desde cero.

"_Oh, kiss me  
Flick your cigarette, then kiss me"_

Eren observo de nuevo el frente, colocando su micrófono en su lugar. El ritmo regreso a el mismo que al inicio. Todos estaban sonriendo, nadie habia hecho ninguna nota mal hasta el momento. Demonios, hasta Jean no habia perdido el ritmo de la canción.

_"Kiss me where your eye won't meet me  
Meet me where your eye won't lick me"_

Marco realmente estaba haciendo un impresionante trabajo, una de las cosas que mas sonaban durante la canción eran distintos tonos de bajo y hasta el momento Marco se habia mantenido perfectamente ante las expectativas.

"_Flick your mind and mine so briefly  
Oh you know, you know you're so sweetly  
Oh you know, you know that I know that I love you  
I mean I, I mean I need to love"_

Eren pudo sentir la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo observado pero simplemente la ignoro, continuando con la canción. Nuevamente el coro se repetía junto con la misma energía que antes. Nadie estaba cansado ni nada, era excepcional como todos habían conseguido llegar tan lejos en el primer ensayo de la canción.

_"Sometimes I say stupid things_  
_That I think_  
_Well, I mean I"_

Mikasa comenzó su solo mientras el ritmo era drásticamente diferente a el resto de la canción. Todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo que Mikasa lograba alcanzar las notas. Todo iba perfecto.

_"Sometimes I think the stupidest things_  
_Because I never wonder_  
_Oh how the girl feels_  
_Oh how the girl feels "_

Eren agarro su micrófono y empezó a caminar a un lado de donde estaba Jean tocando con energía la batería, se acomodo a un lado del chico y empezó a cantar con una sonrisa burlona, el resto solo los miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_"No you boys never care_  
_Oh no you boys'll never care"_

Eren empezó a cantar fingiendo estarle hablando a Jean mientras lo hacia.

_"No you boys never care_  
_How the girl feels"_

Mikasa canto su parte del coro también fingiendo cantárselo a alguien, en este caso a el pobre Berth el cual ahora estaba completamente rojo.

_"No you boys never care_  
_You dirty boys'll never care_  
_No you boys never care_  
_How the girl feels"_

Terminaron la canción en el primer intento. Todos estaban completamente sonrientes y empezaron a reír. Era la primera vez que lograban sacar una canción completa a el primer intento. Marco se veía algo cansado pero era de esperarse por todo el bajo que habia durante la canción.

Eren sintió como Reiner lo levantaba por los suelos en una abrazo entre risas del rubio. Todos estaban riendo o sonriendo al completo.

El castaño rio cuando Reiner lo soltó y de nuevo pudo sentir esa sensación en la nuca de que alguien lo estaba mirando.

Volteo la cabeza y pudo ver que efectivamente una persona lo estaba observando con los ojos muy abiertos y un café en mano. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el hombre de inmediato salio corriendo del lugar.

-Raro...- susurro Eren y volteo la mirada a sus amigos- Que dicen, ¿Otra vez?

* * *

Levi observo a él chico mientras comenzaban la canción. La reconoció de inmediato, era de las pocas canciones que consideraba buenas. Él chico vestía con unos simples jeans y una camisa negra pero aun asi parecía que brillaba con una luz irreal.

Los movimientos que el chico hacia parecían inconscientes pero iban al mismo ritmo que la canción. Todos en el escenario sonreían ante las tonterías que él chico hacia y Levi no podía evitar sonreír también.

La canción fue hecha impecablemente, Levi sintió algo extraño removerse en su pecho, justo cuando su mirada y la del ojiverde se cruzaron pudo haber jurado que se le detuvo durante un segundo su corazón.

De inmediato empezó a correr escaleras abajo.

Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora por la adrenalina.

* * *

N/A: Cancion "No You Girls" de Franz Ferdinand._ Levi es un acosador (?_ Hanji le hara bullying por correr. Perdon si aun no interactuan realmente pero las cosas buenas se toman con calma (? Okno , o si? Bueno ya pues, los invito a que tambien lean mi otro fic _Verte Atraves del Tiempo (AHS AU) y Paralelo a la Realidad (AU Moderno)_  
Eso (? Chao * desparece en la niebla*  
_**Y a todos los que dieron Follow o Favoritos los amo * corazon gay ***_


	3. Love Illumination

**_Capitulo 3: Love Illumination_**

_N/A: Creo que esto rápidamente se convirtió en un fic que cada capitulo tiene una canción xD. También, Levi es un acosador a niveles nunca antes vistos y Hanji es una loca porque incita a Levi a que continué con su acoso (? Tambien hay unos imbeciles homofobicos en este capitulo, pero no pasa nada... :B_  
_Gracias por todos sus reviews, lo amo mas que lo que Levi ama la limpieza (?_

_Recomendación Musical para acompañar este Capitulo (? : Love Illumination- Franz Ferdinand En repetición de preferencia (? Elegí la canción por que según yo quedaba un poco irónica a la situación donde se presenta._

* * *

Dos malditas semanas habían pasado desde aquel día en que Levi entro a ese ensayo. Catorce días en los cuales Hanji no habia parado de molestarlo acerca del hecho de que habia corrido lejos de la cafetería.

Malditos catorce días en las cuelas Levi no habia podido dejar de pensar en el mocoso de ojos verdes. No podía dejar de pensar e su voz, en su risa, en su sonrisa. No entendía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Hanji habia notado que su primo estaba demasiado distraído como para poder trabajar correctamente asi que le dio un mes en casa totalmente pagado. Claro que lo que ella no habia estado esperando era que ese mes se volvería en un infierno para el pelinegro.

Cuando Levi cerraba los ojos lo único que podía ver era a Eren con esa camisa negra cantando aquella canción entre risas y bailes ridículos. Podría haber jurado que durante aquella presentación él chico estaba brillando o algo parecido, simplemente la manera en que sonreía era completamente cautivadora para Levi.

De cierta manera y sin saberlo se encontró a si mismo en su computadora horas enteras, escuchando sus videos, leyendo malditos blogs acerca del chico. Parecía una colegiala obsesionada con un cantante de Pop famoso.

Pero Eren no tenia nada de Pop, y eso en cierta manera cautivaba aun mas a Levi.

De acuerdo a los 50 videos que habían en su pagina de Internet, las bandas y cantantes favoritas del chico eran de todo menos Pop. Levi se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando encontró una publicación en un blog pequeño de fans de Eren que el chico era abiertamente gay.

Rápidamente el pelinegro comenzó a sonrojarse ¿Porque? Se lamento con amargura mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el teclado de su computadora dando como resultado un sonido seco que llamo la atención de Hanji quien observo a su primo con una sonrisa de malicia.

-¿Problemas amorosos Enano?

-Callate...- dijo Levi murmurando con amargura sin siquiera voltear a ver a su prima.

La sonrisa rápidamente desapareció del rostro de la castaña, jamas habia visto a Levi en tal estado de depresión si es que asi se le podía llamar a lo que Levi estaba pasando.

-Hey- dijo Hanji ahora intentando hablar con dulzura y sentándose a un lado de Levi rodeándolo con sus brazos- Lo que tu necesitas es salir de este departamento o vas a perder la cabeza Enano.

Levi se paro de golpe, al parecer con una corriente de energía fluyendo atraves de él. Rápidamente empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, colocándose rápidamente su abrigo y su bufanda.

Salio por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Por un momento Hanji temió que se iba a tirar de un puente o algo, pero luego vio la pagina de Internet recientemente visitada.

-HA!- rio fuertemente Hanji mientras intentaba controlar su risa. Ese enano tenia una obsesión, una meta aparentemente.

"Ojala todo te vaya bien con tu espionaje Rivaille" Pensó Hanji entre risas mientras re-leía el titulo de la pagina.

_"EREN JAEGER, ESTUDIANTE EN UNIVERSIDAD TROST"_

* * *

Levi observaba el exterior del edifico de campus. El viento era helado tal y como lo habia estado haciendo desde hace ya varios días. Su mente por primera vez no estaba confusa ni nada parecido, tenia una meta en mente y esa era conocer a el chico con el que se estaba obsesionando algo enfermizamente durante las ultimas semanas.

Ocupaba sacarse esa presión en el pecho de esa maldita mirada esmeralda sobre él. Tenia que confrontar a el chico o al menos hablarle propiamente en el sentido de la palabra de conversar.

Observo la puerta y vio como varios chicos empezaban a salir del edificio entre risas y comentarios acerca del extraño clima.

No le costo mucho a Levi identificar a Eren.

El chico siempre parecía estar alegre y con un aura brillante, Levi no pudo evitar fijarse en la ropa que llevaba el muchacho. Tenia un chaleco gris con rombos azul marino sobre una camisa blanca y unos jeans oscuros. El maldito chico vestía muy bizarramente en realidad.

Vio que unos chicos rodeaban a el chico y unos sentimientos de ira empezaron desarrollarse dentro del pecho de Levi, pudo observar que eran los chicos que estaban en la banda: el chico rubio alto y un moreno con pecas. El bajista y el guitarrista principal.

Levi se quedo en su puesto, observando en silencio como los chicos empezaban a caminar hacia un pequeño café dentro del campus.

Levi los siguió procurando no ser muy obvio, algo muy difícil ya que cada 5 segundos sentía el irremediable deseo de subir la mirada y verificar que el chico ojiverde siguiera caminando en la misma dirección.

El café estaba relativamente vació asi que Levi de inmediato supo que una buena táctica de acoso no seria entrar a el café no mas por entrar. Espero afuera en el aire frio, esperando a que una buena oportunidad se presentara para poder entrar y poder hablar con Eren.

Al parecer los cielos escucharon su petición, ya que el castaño y el rubio se despidieron de Eren y salieron del café, comenzaron a caminar en dirección que Levi sabia era el estacionamiento de autos para estudiantes , caminaron sin siquiera notar a el pelinegro oculto entre los arbustos.

Levi salio de su escondite y se preparo psicologicamente para entrar a el lugar.

Finalmente, cuando el pelinegro reunió el valor suficiente para entrar pudo sentir el calor de la cafetería envolverlo abrumadoramente.

El ambiente era cálido y una canción estaba sonando de fondo. La identifico de inmediato, era Franz Ferdinand de nuevo.

Volteo su mirada a el ojiverde el cual murmuraba entre sorbos de su bebida. Supo de inmediato que el chico probablemente estuviese cantando en voz baja la letra de la canción misma. Sonrió interiormente y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado el chico.

-Quitate de aquí Marica.- escucho una voz fuerte resonar y pudo observar como dos chicos se habían acercado a donde Eren habia estado sentado.

"_When you're happy from a dream  
Is it hard to work out what is real"_

Lo estaban rodeando y las palabras que empezaron a salir de su boca dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca del pelinegro.

- Si quieres el asiento solo tenian que decirlo. - Dijo Eren con nerviosismo mientras estrujaba fuertemente la bebida en su mano.

-No es solo el lugar lo que quiero.

_"Is the real over there  
More vivid than here ever feels"_

-¿Que es lo que quieres entonces? - Eren gruño en respuesta, era claro que el chico se habia empezado a enfadar.

_"We could love, we could love you"_

-Quiero golpear esa cara de Marica que tienes Jaeger. - El chico habia levantado su puño justo cuando otra mano entro en contacto con su mejilla en un movimiento brusco y el chico dio unos pasos para atrás, aturdido por el golpe.

_"If you need somebody to love you"_

Ahí se encontraba Levi, furioso habia golpeado a ese imbécil en toda su horrible cara. El pelinegro lo miro desafiante y el chico solo pareció enojarse más. Eren observo a el hombre con grande sorpresa peor no lo detuvo.

"_While you're looking for somebody to love "_

El chico empezó a recuperar su equilibrio y miro a Levi con prepotencia.  
-¿Vienes a proteger a tu novio Enano?

"_Sweet love illumination  
Sweet, sweet love elevation"_

-Desearías no haber dicho eso mocoso. - Dijo Levi y desencadeno toda su ira contra el muchacho, el cual claramente estaba completamente aterrado al darse cuenta que el pelinegro era mucho mas fuerte de lo que parecía.

_"Outside, fresh other side  
But inside love, you will be alright"_

-Henry, ¡Ayudame a quitarme a este Enano!

El otro chico que estaba molestando a Eren rápidamente empezó a moverse con intenciones de golpear a Levi, justo cuando un castaño lo tumbo a el suelo y comenzó a golpearlo con brusquedad.

_"Sweet love illumination"_

El castaño se detuvo por unos segundos y se alejo del muchacho según llamado Henry y camino hacia donde estaba Levi dándole una paliza a el otro chico. Empezó a ayudar a Levi a golpear a el chico.

_"Sweet, sweet love celebration"_

-¡Suficiente!- Una voz resonó entre la pelea y Levi levanto la vista, observo como un empleado del lugar empezaba a caminar en su dirección.

_"Got covered, reason term"_

El chico aprovecho que los dos chicos golpeándolo se habían distraído y golpeo a Levi en el rostro y pateo a Eren en el estomago. La sangre empezó a gotear de la nariz del pelinegro. Este ya estaba mas que furioso y estaba dispuesto a golpear nuevamente a el chico cuando una mano lo detuvo.

_"But it'll bring you up"_

Eren habia detenido su mano y le indico rápidamente que se levantara. El empleado se acerco y observo la escena._  
"You will be alright "_

-Thomas y Henry, salgan de aquí antes de que llame a sus padres.- Dijo el gerente dirigiéndose hacia los dos chicos. El que habia golpeado a Levi estaba bastante mal y con varias heridas en el rostro.

El chico al que Eren habia golpeado estaba igual de mal.

Nada mal para un mocoso. Pensó Levi observando los daños que Eren habia hecho en aquel chico.

La pareja de chicos salio del lugar entre gruñidos y entonces el gerente se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Dejame te traigo una toalla o algo para que detengas ese sangrado.- Dijo el empleado mientras se daba media vuelta y entraba por una puerta que decía era solo para empleados.

"_We could love, we could love you"_

El empleado regreso y le extendió la toalla húmeda a Eren, tanto el pelinegro como el ojiverde se sentaron y Eren con cuidado empezó a limpiar las gotas de sangre que seguían saliendo de la nariz de Levi.

_"If you need somebody to love you"_

Levi solo miraba atónito a el ojiverde el cual lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas.

-Muchas Gracias. Por haberme ayudado con esos imbéciles, digo.

_"While you're looking for somebody to love"_

-Te estaban molestando, no me parecía justo que fueran 2 contra uno asi que me enoje y actué. No fue nada más.- Levi sabia que en parte estaba mintiendo, no se habia molestado por la injusticia si no por el hecho de que aquellos chicos estaban a punto de golpear a el chico con el que habia estado obsesionado. Aunque claro esta no le iba a decir todo esto a el chico de ojos verdes.

_"We're all looking for somebody"_

-Me llamo Eren, por cierto.- El castaño sonrió mientras seguía limpiando la sangre con extremo cuidado de no hacer que empezar a salir más.

-Levi Rivaille*

_"We're all looking for somebody to love"_

-Dime Levi, ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo algún día? -Levi observo incrédulo a el muchacho el cual al ver la reacción del hombre su ruborizo aun mas- No todos los días se conocen personas que se metan a una pelea por defender a alguien. También seria en agradecimiento por protegerme, por asi decirlo.

Eren rio vagamente ante su propio comentario.

-Me encantaría de hecho.- Levi logro decir sin titubear por los nervios que se arremolinaban en su interior.

Eren sonrió ampliamente y por un segundo Levi pudo haber jurado que su corazón se detuvo por varios segundos.

-Entonces es una cita.

* * *

N/A: Yeii, Levi consiguió una cita. Esa es la lección importante niños, cuando quieras una cita con alguien a quien acosas solo golpea gente en su nombre (? Okno, o si? Bueno, amo todos sus bonitos reviews que asddasdad *muere *

**_ Actualizaciones serian mas o menos cad días, fines de semana varia de cuanto tiempo tenga._**

* * *

**_En fin, se aceptan sugerencias musicales para futuros capítulos. Los amo a todos :D_**

* * *

_*: No voy a aceptar Levi Ackerman, nunca jamas en la vida. Asi que aqui se llama Levi Rivaille e-e_


	4. Im not calling you a Liar

**_Capitulo 4: Im not calling you a Liar_**

N/A: La cita * corazón gay * Gracias por todos los reviews y los favoritos y los follows y por todo. *Empieza a llorar (? okno * Pero si se aprecian de sobremanera.  
**_SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS PARA CANCIONES PARA FUTUROS CAPITULOS_**. Yo lo único que hago es ponerle en aleatorio hasta que sale alguna que me inspira, me toma una hora o algo asi encontrar alguna entre 900 .

***Aparece Eren disfrazado de mayordomo*** La recomendación musical en esta ocasión es Im not calling you a Liar- Florence + the machine. -w-

* * *

Eren observo por quinta vez su refeccionar en la limpia superficie del su espejo. Frunció el ceño nuevamente y empezó a quitarse la estúpida corbata que se habia puesto. Observo nuevamente su guardarropa y volvió a meditar como es que quería ir vestido.

-Deberías ponerte la camisa blanca y uno de esos suéteres que tanto te gustan. - Escucho una voz femenina hablándole y pudo ver a Mikasa parada en el umbral de la puerta, observándolo inexpresiva como siempre.

-Gracias.- susurro Eren avergonzado. Desde que le habia dicho a Mikasa que saldría a almorzar con un hombre se habia puesto en fase Voy-A-Actuar-Como-La-Mama-De-Eren-Y-Acosarlo.

Eren saco su perfectamente planchada camisa blanca y uno de sus suéteres favoritos, uno que era color rojo con gris. Saco unos jeans de mezclilla oscuro y sus tenis rojos.

Mikasa ya se habia ido de la puerta, asi que el ojiverde se acerco a la misma y la cerro, tenia que cambiarse de todas maneras.

Una vez que se puso toda la ropa que habia sacado observo su reflejo con cuidado, se veía mejor de lo que habia esperado.

Se ruborizo al pensar en que habia hecho todo ese lio por verse bien por un chico que apenas conocía. Aunque Eren si lo recordaba perfectamente.

Recordaba haberlo visto hace ya casi un mes en su presentación en Café Sina, recordaba haber visto a el pelinegro corriendo después de que sus miradas se cruzaran y mas que nada recordaba perfectamente haberlo visto ocultándose entre los arbustos, intentando no ser visto.

Eren rio suavemente al recordar la escena del café nuevamente. Él chico no conocía a Eren en absoluto y aun asi se habia arriesgado y habia empezado a golpear a él estúpido de Thomas en el rostro.

Observo el reloj de su pared y se dio cuenta de que ya iba tarde para clase, su cita seria durante la hora libre que Eren tenia durante la mañana.

Tomo su mochila, se despidió de Mikasa, se coloco sus audífonos y puso su música en aleatorio, esperando que una buena canción empezar a sonar y lo pusiera de buen humor. Sus plegarias fueron respondidas cuando Florence comenzó a cantar al ritmo de la música.

Eren sonrió para sí y salio de su casa a paso lento. El clima era igual de frio que siempre durante esta época del año, saco su bufanda roja de su mochila y la coloco alrededor de su cuello y sobre su boca y Nariz, no quería enfermarse.

Después de todo, enfermarse significaría no poder cantar correctamente.

Después de una caminata de 20 minutos llego a su Universidad. En 5 minutos después de haber llegado logro entrar justos tiempo a su clase de Danza. Ya estaban ahí Bertholdt y Jean. Le sonrieron a Eren y lo miraron con sorpresa al ver lo bien vestido que el castaño iba.

Eren simplemente se ruborizo nuevamente al pensar en que era lo que tenia que hacer al salir de esta clase.

La hora paso mas rápidamente de lo que Eren hubiera esperado. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya era el momento de salir.

Tomo sus cosas con una sonrisa y como era habitual espero pacientemente a sus dos amigos en la salida.

-Andas un poco bien vestido hoy Jaeger, ¿Cita con tus fans?- se burlo Jean y Eren simplemente rodó los ojos, hoy ni siquiera el estúpido cara de caballo iba a arruinar su buen humor.

-Al menos yo intento vestirme bien Jean, el pobre de Marco se a de lamentar estar contigo.- Eren respondió infantilmente con una sonrisa socarrona dirigida a su amigo el cual comenzó a sonrojarse.

Berth simplemente permaneció callado y rio levemente cuando algo en la discusión del par de chicos le resultaba gracioso.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del edificio donde estaban y Eren se despidió de sus amigos, los cuales se resignaron a simplemente dejar ir a el chico sin preguntarle nada más.

Empezó a llover levemente por las calles. Eren corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder llega a un pequeño restaurante que conocía "Shingashina".

Entro y pudo ver como una rubio lo saludaba silenciosamente por detrás del mostrador. Eren se quito la bufanda y le sonrió a su amiga Krista.

-Tengo una cita hoy Krista, ¿serias tan amable de dejarme sentar en una de tus mesas con mi cita?- pregunto Eren con una sonrisa. Krista simplemente rio y hizo algunas bromas al ojiverde por las muchas palabras que habia usado para pedir una mesa.

Eren se sentó en su mesa favorita y ojeo el menú con una sonrisa, la música aun resonando en sus oídos, sonrió al recordar que esa canción habia sido la primera canción que él habia intentado hacer un cover.

Escucho como alguien abría la puerta principal y rápidamente pudo ver a el hombre llamado Levi. Iba vestido con colores oscuros y su ropa estaba empapada. Cuando su mirada y la del pelinegro se cruzaron Eren simplemente le sonrió y le indico que se sentara junto con él.

Levi pareció dudar durante un segundo mientras observaba a Eren con una expresión que Eren solo podía haber descrito como una mirada de sorpresa y otra cosa que Eren no lograba captar correctamente.

Levi se quito su abrigo y su bufanda los cuales estaban casi empapados, habia caminado durante mucho tiempo. Dedujo Eren con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba uno de los menús a Levi.

El pelinegro lo tomo sin rechistar y lo abrió, ninguno dijo ni una palabra hasta que Krista vino y ellos ordenaron su almuerzo. Aparentemente ninguno iba a pedir nada pesado.

Una vez que la rubia se habia ido Levi se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Como has estado Eren?

Eren no pudo evitar reír un poco acerca de la manera tan fría que Levi habia intentado iniciar una conversación casual. El pelinegro simplemente aparto la mirada avergonzado y un muy tenue rubor se poso sobre sus mejillas.

-Bien, muy bien realmente. Nadie a intentado atacarme en esta semana, ya sabes los rumores corren rápido.-Eren le guiño un ojo a el pelinegro entre risas, incluso si su acompañante claramente no era el tipo de personas que hablaba mucho le agradaba en cierta manera la compañía del hombre.

-¿Como has estado Levi?- dijo Eren observando a su acompañante con una sonrisa amable, el pelinegro no era de los habladores asi que ocupaba que Eren lo pusiera a conversar. El ojiverde estaba completamente seguro de eso.

-Bueno...- Levi se aclaro la garganta, su voz, cosa que Eren no habia notado previamente, era suave pero a la vez sonaba con autoridad. La manera en que Levi hablaba parecía algo hipnotizante y Eren se descubrió a si mismo intentando notar los gestos que Levi hacia al hablar. - Creo que eh estado bien, tengo un "mas sabático" pagado del trabajo asi que no hay mucho que me mantenga ocupado.

Un silencio se extendió entre ambos, pero no era incomodo en absoluto, el ambiente entre ambos era calmado y sin prisa.

Krista regreso nuevamente a la mesa con sus bebidas. Eren habia pedido un chocolate caliente y Levi habia pedido un café americano. Justo cuando Eren iba a dar un sorbo a su chocolate de reojo observo el como Levi sostenía su taza.

Eren por poco se ahoga entre las risas que estaba empezando a tener.

Una vez que se calmo, Levi lo observo como en entre queriéndose reír y sorpresa. Eren estaba sonrojado y pudo notar que Levi también lo estaba.

-Se me ocurre una idea de como podemos conocernos mejor.- Dijo Eren derrepente mientras pensaba mirando a Levi.- Juguemos a las 3 preguntas.

-¿No estamos un poco grandes para eso?- dijo Levi con sarcasmo y Eren no pudo evitar reír ante la broma. Nuevamente esa expresión de sorpresa se planto en el rostro de Levi pero no comento nada. - Esta bien, comienza tu.

Eren lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de decir la pregunta.

-¿Cual es tu trabajo?- Eren hablo con una sonrisa de diversión implantada en su rostro.

Levi lo pensó unos momentos antes de finalmente decir la respuesta.

-Trabajo en la empresa de mi prima, soy un administrador.

-Es tu turno.

Una canción comenzó a sonar de fondo por las bocinas del restaurante y por primera vez en su vida, a Eren no le importaba prestar atención a la misma. Toda su atención estaba depositada en el hombre que estaba sentado enfrente de él.

"_I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me"_

-¿Que edad tienes?- Levi dio otro sorbo a su café y Eren volvió a reír suavemente antes de contestar.

-21 años. - El ojiverde volvió a sonreír, la compañía de Levi era en cierta manera reconfortante, incluso si era un hombre de pocas palabras.

_"I'm not calling you a thief, just don't steal from me"_

-¿Que haces ademas de trabajar para entretenerte?- El castaño pregunto curioso mientras le daba otro sorbo a su chocolate. Levi frunció un poco el ceño antes de aclararse la garganta nuevamente.

Krista regreso y nos dejo la comida que habíamos pedido, Eren tenia un sándwich y Levi simplemente habia pedido algo que parecía una especie de pan que tenia un nombre que Eren no podía leer.

"_I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me_"

-Ademas de trabajar tan incesantemente...- y acosarme , pensó Eren con una sonrisa mientras formulaba la pregunta nuevamente- ¿Que haces para entretenerte? Después de todo estamos en la ciudad que nunca duerme.

"_And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me _"

-No soy un hombre muy turístico Eren. - Dijo Levi siendo sincero, algo que el ojiverde aprecio inmensamente , no siempre las personas eran sinceras. - Mi trabajo es casi mi vida entera.

-Aprecio tu honestidad Levi.- Dijo Eren con una sonrisa sincera, tomo un pedazo de su sándwich y lo mastico. Una vez que termino su bocado observo a Levi expectante.- Tu turno.

-¿Que es lo que haces tu para entretenerte? - Levi pregunto a Eren con una mirada que el ojiverde no pudo leer al completo.

-Canto.

-¿Cantas?- pregunto Levi intentando fingir un tono de sorpresa, Eren estaba a punto de reírse porque él sabia perfectamente que el pelinegro ya sabia la respuesta de su propia pregunta.

-Canto.- Respondió Eren concordando, le sonrió a su ¿Que era Levi en este momento? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su cita? El ojiverde no tenia ni la menor idea. - Me gusta cantar, me relaja.

Levi no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y le dio otro sorbo a su café seguido de una mordida a su pan extraño.

-Te queda una pregunta.

-Lo se.- Dijo Eren y sonrió bizarramente, él sabia a la perfección que era lo que iba a preguntar y estaba esperando impaciente a ver como reaccionaria el pelinegro. - ¿Porque fingiste no haberme conocido después de que nos hemos encontrado ya antes? Como en el Café Sina, en uno de mis ensayos y el día que "te conocí" cuando estabas en los arbustos.

Eren pudo ver como Levi se sonrojaba lentamente y trago con fuerza su sorbo. Estaba claro que el pelinegro no tenia idea de que su acoso no habia pasado desapercibido. Antes de que el pelinegro dijera nada más Eren rio libremente, su risa era un cierta manera reconfortante y cálida y la tensión entre ambos se desvaneció tan rápido como habia aparecido.

-No tienes porque disculparte, en realidad lo considero en cierto aspecto algo _tierno _.- Eren se sonrojo al decir esas palabras.

Krista regreso con la cuenta y Eren la habia tomado, supuesto a pagar pero Levi la arrebato de sus manos y fue el pelinegro el que pago por todo. Eren simplemente se sonrojo aun más.

Ambos se pararon y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Observaron que durante su estadía en el restaurante el clima habia empeorado un poco, Levi observo que Eren no llevaba nada mas que su suéter rojo y su bufanda asi que le paso su abrigo negro a el ojiverde.

"_To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall"_

Eren observo el ofrecimiento con sorpresa pero se lo coloco en un gesto amable y agradecido a el pelinegro con un gesto de su cabeza. Levi no vestía nada mas que un suéter negro grueso, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Todo lo que vestía parecía simplemente hacer destacar su pálida tez y sus ojos grises.

"_To fall, to fall, to fall, to fall"_

Levi se coloco su bufanda gris y volvió a acomodar la bufanda del ojiverde. Eren se sonrojo al ver el gesto que estaba haciendo y dejo a Levi acomodarle la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

-Tomen este paraguas.- Krista habia salido de la nada – No creo que a Ymir le moleste.

"_To fall, to fall at your feet"_

-Gracias Krista.- Eren le agradeció y ambos salieron del restaurante. Eren observo a su acompañante y sus miradas se cruzaron. El ojiverde simplemente sonrió y pudo ver como una chispa se iluminaba en los ojos grises del otro.

"_There but for the grace of God go I"_

Eren medito durante unos segundos si lo que estaba pensando seria correcto, se acerco a Levi y con cierta duda coloco sus labios sobre los del contrario. Levi no intento alejarlo, simplemente se quedaron de esa manera unos segundos. Ambos bajo la pequeña protección del paraguas, besándose.

Eren no se habia sentido igual de emocionado nunca antes que él pudiera recordar, Levi se sentía de igual manera.

"_And when you kiss me, I am happy enough"_

Ninguno quería que la tarde terminara tan pronto.

* * *

N/A: Hola ._./ Gracias por todos los hermosos reviews que me matan *muere* en fin. Ahora ya se dieron su primer beso ewe, pero esto aun no a acabado. NO no no.  
Estamos solicitando su opinión *estamos o sea yo *

**_¿QUE LES GUSTARIA VER EN UN FUTURO EN EL FIC? _**no se (? Ustedes me dicen y yo intentare ponerlo en el fic. Se aprecian inmensamente todo tipo de sugerencias y reviews.

En fin, los amo a todos y si quieren o por favor pasen por otras historias miás. Se aprecia la atención *desaparece en las sombras *


	5. Halloween: Parte 1

_**Capitulo 5: Halloween. Parte 1**_

N/A: Yeii, actualización el día de hoy mis lectores -w-. Nombre estúpido porque no se me ocurrió ningún otro mas creativo, huehuehue :v . Gracias por todos sus reviews y por las sugerencias, nunca pensé que llegaría a 18 hermosos reviews * corazón gay * Los amo a todos, y de una vez me disculpo por el cap 눈u눈 Cambien perdón por los cambios bruscos de POV y perdón por el cap corto a comparación con otros pero es necesario 눈u눈

Otra cosa que note es que no eh puesto un tiempo en esta historia. :v asi que ahora habrá una linea de tiempo xD Todo lo de antes paso durante Septiembre- Inicios de Octubre. :B.

* * *

Levi observo su teléfono atónito. Re-leyó el mensaje con una mirada confusa en el rostro.

**Eren:  
Tengo una buena noticia, ¿Tienes tiempo después?**

El pelinegro observo su alrededor asegurandose de que cierta castaña no se encontrara a la vista. Empezó a escribir lo mas rápidamente que podía sin parecer extrañado.

**Levi:  
Claro, ¿Te parece Café Sina a las 6?**

La respuesta llego de inmediato.

**Eren:**

**Perfecto :D , te veo ahí. **

El pelinegro seguía aun muy extrañado por que tipo de noticias le daría el ojiverde, llevaban un alrededor de dos semanas saliendo, aun sin ser nada y por alguna razón Levi se sentía extraño por ese mismo hecho pero no habia presionado a el castaño a nada. Esperaria a que algo pasara o que el chico lo mencionara.

¿Que mejor ocasión que el Café donde su obsesión comenzó?

-Hey, Levi...- Hanji entro por la puerta de su oficina cargada de papeles que lo mas seguro seria que Levi tendría que llenarlos todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Tch. No digas nada cuatro ojos, simplemente deja los papeles y vete.

-Ha! - rio Hanji mientras hacia lo que el pelinegro le habia indicado, no sin antes sacarle la lengua a su primo en un gesto infantil.

* * *

Eren jugueteaba con el final de su bufanda en nerviosismo. El Café estaba completamente decorado conforme las nuevas y cercanas festividades. Esta vez estaba esperando en la planta baja del mismo, no en el escenario como estaba acostumbrado.

Durante esta semana no habría ningún espectáculo en el Café.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar la brisa del otoño dentro del cálido Café, observo quien era la persona que habia entrado. Ahí estaba Levi, como era de esperarse con una vestimenta de color neutros y oscuros. Eren le sonrió mientras le indica que se sentara junto a él.

Levi se veía extrañado en cierta manera, aunque Eren no pudo saber el porque.

Una vez que Levi se sentó, Eren se mordisqueo el labio inferior y se debatió internamente el si debería hacer lo que tenia planeado.

AL final gano su lado que quería hacerlo asi que tomo una de las manos de Levi con una inmensa sonrisa y sonrojado comenzó hablar.

-Levi, se que solo llevábamos unas semanas saliendo peor me preguntaba si ... Si te gustaría ir a una evento de Halloween conmigo. - Eren estaba completamente sonrojado.

Levi sonrió levemente y tomo con fuerza la mano del muchacho, si bien no era lo que habia estado esperando escuchar la invitación del castaño era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar.

-Iré. - Dijo Levi mientras veía como la mirada del ojiverde se iluminaba de manera inhumana. Casi brillando por cuenta propia el castaño dio un salto de alegría y rodeo a el pelinegro en un abrazo de emoción.

Si bien Eren habia notado algo durante esas dos semanas que llevaba saliendo con el hombre, era que no solía ser muy expresivo. Cosa totalmente contaría a si mismo, en cierta manera es como si se balancearan sus personalidades.

Eren sonrió ampliamente y con timidez planto un beso en la pálida mejilla de Levi. El pelinegro lo miro con sorpresa pero no dijo nada, ni intento romper el abrazo que Eren le estaba dando.

-Solo hay un pequeño detalle...- Eren se sonrojo nuevamente aun sin separare de Levi mientras hablaba con nerviosismo- Es un evento "privado" por asi decirlo. Fui invitado porque participare como parte de la banda.

Levi asintió, sabia el talento que su ojiverde tenia y comprendía al completo el porque habia sido contratado. Asintió y observo como Eren se relajaba enormemente al ver que Levi no parecía enojado, en esas dos semanas Levi jamas se habia enojado con el castaño, pero eso no significaba que Eren jamas hubiera visto un ataque de ira de Levi dirigido hacia otra persona. Normalmente Hanji.

* * *

Eren observo el atuendo que llevaba. El evento al que él y Levi iba a asistir para Halloween era una fiesta de disfraces. ¿El tema? Los años 20.

Vio su traje negro y sonrió cuando se coloco su antifaz negro sobre su rostro. Se veía como un hombre sacado de una película vieja de terror. Reviso por segunda vez que recordara toda la letra de la canción que iba a cantar en el evento.

Mikasa lo miraba cautelosamente desde afuera del cierto del castaño. Eren sabia que a Mikasa no le agradaba Levi, pero no le importo mucho y no dio su opinión acerca de la cita del castaño. Simplemente se guardo sus comentarios para ella, aunque era muy evidente ante los ojos del ojiverde.

-Procura no beber nada de extraños.- Mikasa empezó a darle sus típicos consejos y sermones que eran de regla cada vez que Eren salia durante la noche sin su hermana. Su actitud sobreprotectora en ocasiones irritaba a el castaño a niveles extremos. Eren intento calmarse mientras fingía seguir escuchando las palabras de su hermana.

-Regresare al rededor de las 2 de la mañana.- Dijo Eren mientras se despedía vagamente de la pelinegra y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.  
Ya era bastante tarde, pero al fin y al cabo era una fiesta de Halloween que se llevaba a cabo a las 12 de la noche, era algo que Eren debió haber estado esperando.

Claro que cuando lo habían contactado la solicitud le habia resultado algo extraña, al escuchar cuanto iba a ser lo que le pagarían no pudo decir que no.

Era una fiesta privada dentro de una casa de una persona muy importante en el gobierno aparentemente. Observo el edifico al que el taxi lo habia llevado y no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, era una hermosa mansión y claramente una lujosa. Los autos pasaban por la entrada de la misma, dejando a personas bien vestidas, todas conforme el tema de la fiesta.

Eren bajo de su taxi, lamentándose por un segundo el hecho de que Levi seguramente ya estuviera dentro. No habían llegado juntos porque Eren lo iba a ver hasta después de la presentación.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, le mostró a el guardia de seguridad su invitación. El hombre lo dejo pasar inmediatamente. Aparentemente la casa pertenecía a la familia Reiss y tenian una gran influencia.

Eren se dirigió a el lugar donde el guardia de seguridad le habia indicado que fuera para prepararse, ya que la fiesta estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

Levi observaba expectante le escenario, habían comenzado a iluminarlo correctamente en señal de que pronto el entretenimiento comenzaría. El pelinegro se sentía un poco nervioso ya que en todo el día no habia hablad con Eren, solo sabia que debía esperar que en cualquier segundo el ojiverde apareciera en el escenario como tantas veces ya lo habia visto.

Esos ojos esmeralda dirimidos hacia él y unicamente a él.

Sonrió interiormente ante tantos recuerdos de tardes que siempre resultaban muy gratas y alegres. Cosa que Levi no solía tener muy seguido en su vida, en cierta manera Eren habia hecho a Levi un poco menos gruñón de lo normal. O al menos eso seria lo que la loca de Hanji diría.

Las platicas callaron mientras la banda salia en el escenario.

El pelinegro empezó a buscar a el ojiverde. Lo encontró en cuestión de segundos.

En cierta manera Eren siempre lograba tener un aura brillante rodeándolo cuando estaba en escenario, cantando. Como si el hacer lo que mas le gusta en el mundo le diera una especie de brillo sobrehumano.

"No lo arruines mocoso" Dijo Levi moviendo los labios con sarcasmo.

Eren le sonrió levemente mientras se sonrojaba. El rojo de su cara haciendo destacar aun mas sus ojos verdes y su impecablemente traje negro.

"_Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark  
No one knows it's you Miss Jackson "_

Eren comenzó a cantar con su increíble imitación de voz de mujer. Levi sonrió interiormente al reconocer nuevamente lo increíblemente talentoso que era el ojiverde.

_"Found another victim  
But no one's ever gonna find Miss Jackson "_

Eren le sonrió a Levi mientras el resto de la banda seguían con la canción. Los ojos verdes esmeralda del chico brillando con malicia, como si él fuera la persona que mato a la mujer de la canción.

"_You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now  
You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out "_

Levi observaba anonadado a el ojiverde por su tremendo cambio de voz. Siguio observando y escuchando atentamente.

_"But we're so lucky,  
Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down  
Looking for the time of your life "_

Los ojos verde esmeralda no se separaron ni un solo segundo de los grises del peligro. Eren siempre lo miraba con malicia y diversión en la misma.

La siguiente estrofa de la canción parecía algo difusa en la mente de Levi. Los único que parecía real eran esos ojos fijados en él. Fue como un deja vu, de la primera vez que habia visto a el muchacho hacia ¿cuanto tiempo ya? ¿un mes o mas?

Antes de que Levi se diera cuenta la canción ya habia acabado.

Se habia perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Eren se retiro del escenario y Levi de inmediato pregunto como ir tras bastidores.

Cuando encontró su camino estaba vació el lugar.

Vio el lugar donde estaba el antifaz que Eren habia estado usando y se le heló la sangre.

Observo su alrededor y toda la felicidad que habia sentido desapareció en una fracción de segundo.

Habia sangre en el suelo a lado de una nota vagamente dejada en el suelo.  
La letra tenia una perfecta caligrafiá y Levi casi la rompe al leer lo que decía.

"_Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark  
No one knows it's you Mr. Jaeger  
Found another victim  
But no one's ever gonna find Mr. Jaeger"_

* * *

N/A: Oops!


	6. Halloween: Parte 2

_**Capitulo 6: Halloween, Parte 2. This is Gospel.**_

N/A: Perdón por el otro final (not really) Pero como es 10 de mayo dije : Les daré la otra parte hoy. Así que, aquí esta -w-. Este cap es relativamente corto porque es la parte intermedia :v  
_**ADVERTENCIAS: Odio extremo hacia la homosexualidad presentada en este cap. :B , violencia.**_

_Recomendación musical... This is Gospel – P!ATD , no se (? creo que considero irónico las canciones semi alegres en situaciones violentas xD_

* * *

Eren abrió los ojos, todo estaba completamente negro. Todos sus sentidos estaban confusos, lo primero que noto fue que no podía moverse en absoluto. Sus manos estaban atadas por detrás de su espalada al igual que sus pies.

¿Que habia sucedido? Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado en el escenario, cantando. Recordó a Levi observándolo entre el publico y sonrió al recuerdo de haberlo visto con su disfraz/ traje. Luego todo regreso de golpe. En el segundo que habia bajado del escenario algo lo habia golpeado en el rostro, habia caído a el suelo, con la nariz sangrante se logro quitar el antifaz. Estaba rodeado de al menos 5 personas, todas ellas con grandes mascaras que lo miraban con desprecio.

Luego todo se volvía negro.

Se removió un poco e intento gritar. Cambien lo habían amordazado, no podía hacer prácticamente nada. Podía sentir su propia respiración agitada, el sudor de nerviosismo y miedo empezando a recorrer su espalda.

El ambiente que lo rodeaba era frio, estaba tirado en un suelo de concreto.

Eren dejo de intentar pelear a su restricciones, lo único que conseguiría seria el lograr cansarse y perder sus energías. Tenia que pensar en que era lo que iba a hacer a continuación , no podía simplemente actuar como ya estaba acostumbrado a ser.

Empezó a prestar mas atención a lo que todavía podía usar correctamente de sus sentidos. A lo lejos podía escuchar música, muy lejos. Tal vez no estaban muy lejos del lugar de la fiesta. Habia una gotera en algún lugar de la habitación, las gotas poco a poco caían en algún punto, creando un eco algo extraño en el lugar.

El ojiverde intento tranquilizar su acelerado pulso, respirando profundamente varias veces hasta que pudo sentir como a poco se iba tranquilizando. Este no era el momento de entrar en pánico, mucho menos era el momento de tener miedo.

Pero Eren tenia miedo. Mucho miedo de que posiblemente habia podido llevar a alguien a secuestrarlo. No entendía el porque, ni mucho menos de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se escucharon unos pasos haciendo eco en la vaciá habitación . Eren se tenso de inmediato y se callo al completo, intentando similar el hecho de que aun seguía inconsciente.

Sus captores sabian que estaba despierto.

_Mierda._

Su mirada rápidamente cambio. Le habian quitado la venda de los ojos. La luz en la habitación derrepente parecía demasiado brillante, todo era confuso y Eren no podía concentrarse. Entrecerró los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la repentina iluminación en su vista.

-Deja de dormir marica, es hora de la verdad.

_¿Que carajos?_. Eren quiso hablar en voz alta y con rabia pero lo único que sus captores escucharon era el fallido intento del castaño de hablar atraves de la mordaza de tela.

Eren los observo con mas detenimiento. Todos parecían criaturas extrañas ante la bizarra luz, todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban sus mascaras de carnaval cubriéndoles el rostro casi al completo. Lo único que estaba descubierto eran sus bocas, todos ellos eran jóvenes. Y todos ellos lo miraban con desprecio y repugnancia, y Eren creyó poder entender el porque.

Eran de esas personas.

Las personas que eran seguidores extremos de sus creencias, el tipo de personas crueles que asesinaban a jóvenes chicos como él. _Porque no le gustaban las chicas._

_-__Levítico 18:22: "No te echarás con varón como con mujer, es abominación."* __- _uno de sus captores hablo en voz alta, aparentemente citando algo. - De acuerdo a los textos sagrados, tu ...- se acerco a Eren y levanto su barbilla, obligandolo a mirar su horrenda mascara- eres una maldita abominación.

Todos los demás de sus captores asintieron en un silencio mutuo.

Eren los observo con terror al darse cuenta que sus suposiciones habían sido correctas.

-¿Que deberíamos hacer ahora?- pregunto uno de los captores, eran 6 en total, todos disfrazados y con sus horripilantes mascaras de carnaval.

Los ojos verde esmeralda del castaño estaban inyectados de terror mientras murmuraba cosas en su mordaza. Las personas lo miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-Ponla.- Indico uno de ellos a otro que tenia una especie de bocina entre sus manos. La dejo en suelo y presiono un botón. La música comenzó a salir de la misma.

"_This is gospel for the fallen ones  
Locked away in permanent slumber  
Assembling their philosophies  
From pieces of broken memories "_

Uno de sus captores tomo algo que parecía una especie de bate de madera. Eren lo observo con miedo mientras escuchaba la canción. ¿Ironía?

Le gustaba esa canción, el hombre se acerco a él y observo detenidamente a el castaño. Tomo su bate y de un movimiento golpeo el estomago del muchacho. El aire saliendo de sus pulmones mientras luchaba por respirar.

"_Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [x2]  
The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven't seen the best of us yet "_

El hombre le paso su bate a otro de los 6 captores. El chico nuevo lo tomo gustoso y se preparo para seguir golpeando a Eren. Lagrimas salían de los ojos del castaño, por el dolor y por muchas otras cosas.

"_If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars"_

El chico con el bate empezó a golpear la espalda del castaño. Eren ahogo gritos del dolor, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. No cerraría los ojos ni les daría la satisfacción de verlo llorar. Reprimió sus lagrimas e into pensar en una manera de escapar de su horrible situación lo mas rápido posible.  
_"The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart "_

Los golpes continuaron en un ritmo continuo. ¿Cuantas veces ya habia sentido la dura superficie de madera del arma blanca contra su espalda? . El dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, pero aun asi Eren no se estaba dando por vencido en absoluto.

"This is gospel for the vagabunds,  
Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards  
Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors"

El bate cambio de manos nuevamente, pero Eren ya no estaba interesado de que demonios hacían sus captores. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora intentando pensar en alguna manera en que pudiera huir. Si tan solo lograra desatar sus manos el resto seria pan comido.

El nuevo chico con el bate al parecer practico unas cuantas veces en aire antes de empezar a golpear a Eren en las piernas.

"Don't try to sleep through the end of the world  
And bury me alive  
'Cause I won't give up without a fight"

Una sirena se escucho en al fondo y el chico paro inmediatamente. Todos en la habitación se tensaron, menos Eren el cual empezó a palpar el nudo que mantenía sus manos unidas. Intento imaginarlo conforme su tacto y comenzó a intentar deshacer, logro jalar afortunadamente uno de los extremos sueltos del mismo y pudo sentir como la presión en sus manos se liberaba.

"If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars "

Observo su alrededor y pudo ver como 3 de los chicos se alejaban de su campo de visión. Escucho una puerta de metal abrirse y cerrarse después de que unos pasos pasaran atraves de ella. Todos los captores aun en la habitación estaban volteados hacia la misma, distraídos.

Eren aprovecho su momento y desato sus manos y lo mas rápido que pudo desato sus pies. Tacleo a el chico que estaba mas cerca de él, el del bate.

Tomo el objeto de madera y golpeo a el chico en el estomago, dejándolo en el suelo unos segundos mas.

Los otros dos chicos se voltearon y lo observaron con sorpresa y con otra cosa _miedo. _

-The fear of falling apart.- Eren comenzó a cantar armoniosamente al son de la música mientras corría hacia el otro de los chicos y dirigía un golpe certero a el rostro del mismo. El muchacho cayo inconsciente en el suelo, su nariz sangrando. Solo quedaban dos chicos de pie. -And truth be told, I never was yours.- Eren vio a el chico que no habia recibido ningún golpe en absoluto estaba intentando correr hacia la puerta. Eren saco fuerzas de alguna parte de su ser y corrió por detrás de el, batiendo su objeto de madera directo a la pierna del muchacho. Este mismo cayo a el suelo, lleno de dolor. Solo quedaba uno. -The fear, the fear of falling apart.

Eren lo golpeo en el rostro, dejándolo igual de inconsciente y sangrante como el otro. Tomo con fuerza su bate como si su vida dependiera de ello y empezó a correr hacia la puerta de metal.

El cielo estaba en una negrura total, a lo lejos pudo observar las brillantes luces de la casa donde hace tan poco habia estado cantando.

Empezó a correr colina arriba, aferrándose mas que nunca a su bate.

En la calle habían patrullas, pero Eren no las noto en si mismas. Su mente estaba difusa y la adrenalina fluía a mil dentro de su cuerpo.

Unos cuantos metros y llegaría a la casa.

Unas siluetas estaban al frente de la misma, hablando con oficiales de la policía.

Eren simplemente noto una figura similar y empezó a correr mas rápidamente con lagrimas en los ojos.

Choco contra Levi entre sollozos, simplemente tiro a el pelinegro a el suelo y habia empezado a aferrarse a Levi con sus brazos. Mientras susurraba una y otra vez las palabras que se habian quedado estancadas en su mente.

-This is gospel for the fallen ones ...

-Eren, tranquilo. Estas bien...- Levi empezó a decir con preocupación al escuchar a el ojiverde. El traje del castaño estaba hecho un completo desastre, con manchas de sangre en algunos lugares y su rostro estaba sucio y lloroso.

-Locked away in permanent slumber...

Levi sostuvo a Eren entre sus brazos mientras el castaño seguía susurrando entre sollozos al hombro del pelinegro. Aferrándose a él como si verlo hubiera sido la salvación.

-Assembling their philosophies ...

-From pieces of broken memories. - Levi termino por él en un susurro lleno de cariño antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

N/A: Aun queda una parte en esta parte de la historia -w- . Canción capitulo pasado: P!ATD- Miss Jackson .  
*: JAMAS , JAMAS VUELVO A BUSCAR ODIO DE ESE TIPO. EL AMOR ES AMOR Y QUE LES DEN A LOS HOMOFOBICOS FEOS!


	7. Halloween: Parte 3

_**Capitulo 7: Halloween Parte 3 : Instant Crush.**_

N/A: Gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews -w- me hacen llorar de felicidad (? Ya en serio. Gracias. Eso (? Los amo. Capitulo semi-corto para mis estándares pero buaa...  
Creo que todo este fic es OoC, oh well xD . Un poco de cariño de nuestros chicos -w-

Música: Instant Crush- Daft Punk ft. Julian Casablancas

* * *

Eren solo podía sentir como le zumbaba toda la cabeza. Su visión estaba en negro y su memoria no estaba muy clara que digamos. Sonidos electrónicos hacían eco en sus oídos. Sus manos estaban con algunas cosas en los brazos. El ambiente que le rodeaba era en cierta manera frio y a la vez limpio. Estaba claro que estaba en un maldito hospital.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y pudo ver que no habia ninguna luz brillante en la habitación, esta misma solo era tenuamente iluminada gracias a la iluminación del exterior del cuarte que se filtraba por la pared que parecía ser enteramente de cristal.

Observo su alrededor con mas atención y pudo ver que estaba en un cuarto de hospital algo grande. Todo parecía confuso hasta que Eren recordó la noche anterior, o mas bien, hace unas horas. El reloj marcaba que eran las 2:34 de la mañana. Miro sus brazos con curiosidad, tenia una aguja en su muñeca izquierda pero ademas de eso parecía estar perfectamente bien. Bueno, eso sin contar el ligero dolor que sentía en los costados, recordando los golpees del bate de madera.

Una figura se removió entre la penumbra y Eren pudo ver como una figura se encontraba encorvada, cubierta por una simple cobija, durmiendo al parecer. El hombre era Levi.

Eren sonrió al ver a Levi en el pequeño sillón que parecía ser adecuado para el tamaño del hombre. El ojiverde sonrió nuevamente al tener ese pensamiento y se acomodo en su cama, aun apesar del leve dolor, de costado. Así era mas que capaz de poder observar a el pelinegro dormitar en la fría habitación.

Asi pasaron varios minutos, Eren observando con cariño a Levi arrullándose por el constante sonido de la maquina que marcaba sus propios signos vitales. Tenia un pulso relajado, lento y adormecedor.

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando aun con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras seguía pensando en el pelinegro y lo que habia hecho.

_Habia cantado con él._

* * *

-¿Señor Rivaille?

-Uh, Si, soy yo. - Levi salio de su trance cuando escucho como un oficial de policía le hablaba. Eren habia caído inconsciente ahora entre sus brazos, aferrándose entre si por detrás de su pálido cuello.

Observo a Eren con cuidado, tenia sangre en sus manos, en su bate y en algunas partes de su antes perfectamente blanca camisa.

Levi lo sostuvo fuertemente, como si el tenerlo entre sus brazos fuese lo mas reconfortante que hubiese sentido jamas. Sin notarlo un sentimiento de odio empezó a nacer dentro de él. Odio hacia aquellas personas que se lo habían llevado tan bruscamente.

-¿Es él Eren Jaeger? - pregunto el oficial con seriedad señalando a el ojiverde que ahora dormitaba inconsciente sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

Levi simplemente asintió, sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Dos paramedicos se acercaron a ambos y empezaron a separar a el ojiverde del pelinegro. Inicialmente Levi se habia resistido a dejar ir el agarre del chico pero sabia que era para que pudieran revisar si tenia heridas en su cuerpo.

El oficial empezó a hablar de que habían enviado en ese momento a un oficial a el lugar desde donde habían visto que Eren habia comenzado a correr, en busca de alguno de los responsables del secuestro del muchacho. Levi simplemente asintió, no el interesaba tanto en esos momentos, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cuerpo inconsciente del castaño dentro de la ambulancia, mientras las personas dentro empezaban a hacer una especie de pruebas.

-Parece que tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas, también hay cierto daño en su espalda baja y estomago, pero ademas de eso se encuentra bastante razonable.- El pelinegro escucho lo que decía uno de los paramedicos y respiro con un poco mas de tranquilidad. - Tendremos que llevarlo ahora a el hospital para que veamos que podamos hacer acerca de sus heridas internas en el abdomen.

Levi simplemente asintió, le hubiera encantado el poder ir en la ambulancia a un lado del ojiverde pero sabia perfectamente que seria imposible ya que el no era familia directa de Eren ni nada parecido.

La fiesta en esa casa se habia apaciguado un poco después de que Levi hiciera un alboroto y exigiera hablar con la familia Reiss. En su lugar lo habían comunicado con su jefe de seguridad, que al parecer conocía a Eren como amigo.

De inmediato llamaron a la policía, la cual, al ser parte de la fiesta de la familia Reiss actuaron de inmediato.

El pelinegro tomo su celular entre sus manos y empezó a marcar varios números. Tenia muchas cosas que arreglar para Eren. Incluso si apenas se conocían de hace un mes, algo en el interior de Levi parecía haberse hecho intimo con el ojiverde.

El miedo que habia sentido en su interior cuando habia encontrado aquella nota era escalofriante y horrendo. El siquiera pensar durante un segundo en que esos ojos color verde esmeralda no se abrieran nunca más dejo caer su corazón al suelo.

El pelinegro respiro profundamente, debía dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas si es que quería poder pensar con claridad y tener todo listo a tiempo.

* * *

Eren abrió sus ojos nuevamente. Observo el reloj mientras se frotaba los ojos, 4:09 de la mañana. Volteo su vista hacia el lugar donde antes habia estado Levi intentando dormir, y pudo notar que el hombre pelinegro ya no se encontraba ahí. Una sensación de tristeza recorrió todo el cuerpo del muchacho el cual simplemente se acomodo nuevamente en su cama , observando el pálido techo blanco de su cuarto. Los sonidos de las maquinas ya no le resultaban reconfortantes. Lo único que sentía ahora era una especie de vació en su interior, muy ligero, pero notable. Cerro los ojos eh intento volver a dormirse cuando escucho como alguien abría la puerta de su habitacion.

Ahí estaba el susodicho, sus pantalones negros algo arrugados, su camisa blanca estaba un poco desacomodada en su torso pero Levi simplemente parecía formal incluso sin intentarlo.

El pelinegro entro por la puerta con dos vasos en las manos, aparentemente calientes. Cuando este se percato de que Eren estaba despierto sonrió ligeramente y se sentó en la cama, aun lado de Eren.

-Oi, Finalmente despiertas.

-Hey, no es como si lo hubiera elegido.- Eren sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Levi. No sonaban con pena, como seria típico en unos meses escuchar de todos al ver las vendas en el torso de Eren, las palabras de Levi sonaban sinceras de una manera en que solo Levi podía hacer.

-Simplemente me alegro de que estés despierto...- dijo Levi observando fijamente los ojos color verde esmerada del chico, interiormente casi gritando de felicidad al poder esos increíbles ojos abiertos y con su chispa natural de vitalidad.- ¿Como te sientes? ¿Crees poder tomar un chocolate caliente?

Eren simplemente se movió un poco para poder estar relativamente sentado sobre la cama blanca y noto que el dolor en sus costados habia disminuido enormemente, aun estaba el dolor por supuesto, pero era relativamente mas ligero.

-Creo que puedo moverme un poco, con tal de que no sea con brusquedad como intentar bailar el limbo o nada.- Dijo Eren en broma con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Oye! Y yo que quería que jugáramos limbo. - dijo Levi con sarcasmo mientras le pasaba uno de los vasos a Eren. El chico lo acepto entre sonrisas y dio un pequeño sorbo, el liquido caliente bajo por su garganta, llenándolo con una sensación reconfortante en el cuerpo. Sonrió al notar que estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Exactamente como le gustaba a el ojiverde.

-Gracias Levi.- musito Eren completamente sonrojado mientras veía que el pelinegro también habia comenzado a tomar sorbos de su propio vaso. - Te molestaría...- Eren se mordió el labio inferior al decidirse el si decir la pregunta o no- ¿Te molestaría quedarte acostado a mi lado un poco?

Las mejillas del ojiverde estaban completamente rojas, su pulso ligeramente acelerado. Levi hizo un sonido mezcla entre risa y respiración como era algo típico de él mientras se acomodaba a un lado del chico.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 15 minutos asi. Acostados uno al lado del otro, ambos disfrutando el calor del otro en su costado. Las palabras no fueron necesarias, ambos estaban tranquilos con tan solo el hecho de estar juntos en ese momento.

-Tengo una idea...- comenzó a decir Eren derrepente sentándose, Levi hizo lo mismo y miro a Eren con curiosidad de saber que era lo que el chico iba a decir. - Yo te debo un baile estimado señor Rivaille.- Dijo Eren mientras se levantaba y sentía que el piso no estaba frio, habia una especie de alfombra pequeña a un costado de su cama.

-Oi, mocoso, deberías estar guardando reposo.- Dijo Levi mirando a Eren atónito.

El chico no lo escucho y simplemente empezó a buscar su reproductor MP3 entre sus cosas. Cuando lo encontró puso una de sus canciones favoritas y la música comenzó a sonar .

El ojiverde volteo a ver a el pelinegro completamente sonrojado mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él.

Levi también se ruborizo levemente al escuchar la música y al ver a Eren acercándose a él, ofrendarle su mano para que comenzaran a bailar.

Ambos se rodeaban mutuamente en sus brazos, moviéndose a el paso lento de la canción. La cabeza de Eren descansando con los ojos cerrados sobre el hombro de Levi. Ambos chicos completamente sonrojados no dejaron de bailar al lento ritmo de la música y cuando el coro llego no cambiaron su paso. Ambos disfrutaban la sensación del otro rodeándolo con sus brazos mientras se movían lentamente por la habitación de hospital.

El amanecer lentamente saliendo desde el horizonte.

Levi cerro los ojos y dejo de pensar.

Eren también dejo de pensar y supo que estaba perdido desde ese momento.

Solo un nombre rondaba en ambas mente. Si bien no el mismo, con las mismas intenciones y el mismo conocimiento.

_Me eh enamorado de Eren Jaeger. _

Pensó Levi sin saber que un pensamiento similar se formulaba en la cabeza del castaño.

_Me eh enamorado de Levi Rivaille._

* * *

"_And we will never be alone again  
'Cause it doesn't happen every day  
Kinda counted on you being a friend "_

* * *

_N/A: Mi plan se a arruinado -w- , algún día haré una triple actualización, pero ese día no sera hoy (? Tenia una cosa que decirles, el lemon que piden, no se si ponerlo en el siguiente o en el capitulo 9 e.e , y otra cosa. Las siete canciones que llevamos, tengo grabaciones miás cantándolas y no se si les gustaría que las subiera eventualmente (? En fin, gracias por los reviews y los veré próximamente mis amores -w-_


	8. Just a little bit of - Parte 1

_**Capitulo 8: Just a little bit of... Parte 1**_

N/A: Hola gente hermosa -w- . Hoy les traigo lemon *tira confeti * y unas cuantas sorpresas a unos de mis Reviews que me han seguido desde el principio -w-.  
Me disculpo de antemano si el indicio de lemon presentado da asco, pero no es algo que yo escriba mucho. No lo voy a ser explicito, e.e de una vez les digo, solo son como... amm... indicio de lemon. :v

El lemon bueno vendrá en el siguiente cap.  
Capitulo corto, yeii!

Música en este capitulo: Just a little bit- Kid of 88 y Truth or Dare – Marianas Trench

* * *

_Todo su alrededor estaba en la penumbra, lo único iluminado era un escenario al frente._

_Eren se sentia extrañado ya que no solía tener sueños en donde él estuviera en el publico y no en el escenario._

_Entonces todo tomo un extremo aun mas extraño._

_Una música extraña habia comenzado a sonar por toda la habitación y pudo ver como en el escenario estaba cierto pelinegro en traje y con los ojos vendados *._

_El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco al ver a el hombre en el escenario y de esa manera, con un micrófono en sus manos atadas también por vendas. _

_En cierta manera el hombre se movía agilmente por el escenario al ritmo de la música y con una sonrisa. Ahí Eren estaba completamente seguro que esto era un sueño. Sep. Un sueño en definitiva._

_El pelinegro comenzo a cantar, una voz que no sonaba muy diferente a su normal tono de voz y entonces el ojiverde supo que esa era en verdad la voz cantante del pelinegro._

"Working your fingers to the bone  
Driving you mad and you should've known"

_Eren estaba completamente embelesado por la escena. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro mientras escuchaba como el pelinegro le cantaba. Un acto que el ojiverde en secreto deseaba con todo su corazón que sucediera. _

"take just a little bit of time  
just to make you feel right  
just enough to ease vibe, hit the line"

_¿Era normal emocionarse tanto por ver a alguien cantando? _

"you've got pressure dripping off your shoulders  
let me be the one to relieve it  
lets get unprofessional dont you know  
it's gonna feel much better with "

_Eren quería poder malditamente subir a ese escenario y besar a el pelinegro en el acto. Pero por alguna razón se vio atascado ahí, en esa única mesa en la en otro caso totalmente vaciá sala en la que estaba. Observo nuevamente a Levi y volvió a sonreír al escuchar como Levi cantaba la canción a la perfección y al ritmo de la misma._

"Just a little bit (ah)  
Just a little bit (ohh)"

_Nop. Tenia que malditamente subir y besar a ese pelinegro. Esta vez sus pies si fueron capaces de dirigirse a el lugar donde Eren les indicaba que fueran. Subió los escalones y llego aun lado de Levi, que aun sin ver logro voltearse para enfrentar a el ojiverde aun con el micrófono entre sus manos.  
_"Just a little bit (Ahh)  
Is what you need "

_Eren se acerco a Levi y le quito el micrófono de sus manos y comenzó a acercar sus propios labios a los del pelinegro._

* * *

-Eren... - escucho como una voz femenina lo despertaba derrepente.

Observo su alrededor aun algo confuso por el sueño y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente al recordar que habia estado haciendo durante el resto del sueño.

Observo que aun estaba en la habitación de hospital. 9:34 am. Se acomodo sobre su cama y vio quien era la persona que le habia estado hablando.

Era Stefany. Una chica que asistía a la misma escuela que él. No eran muy amigos, pero la chica era una buena persona y ayudaba de vez en cuando en los momentos que el ojiverde tenia dificultad haciendo algo.

-Escuchamos que te habia ido algo mal durante la fiesta de los Reiss y pues... - la chica señalo unas flores que ahora estaban a un lado de la cama del castaño- Esteban y yo creímos que seria un buen gesto traerte algo al menos.

Eren vio con mas cuidado y pudo ver a el chico en la puerta, sin decir nada. Simplemente asintió antes las palabras de su amiga y dejo que ella siguiera hablando.

Él también iba en sus clases, aunque casi no hablaban, de igual manera Eren habia llegado a entablar una que otra conversación con el chico atraves de los años.

-Gracias. - Dijo Eren aclarándose la garganta y les dedico un par de sonrisas amistosas a el par de chicos. - En serio, muchas gracias.

Stefany estaba a punto de decir algo mas cuando una figura entro a la habitación de golpe. Una chica pelinegra ahora estaba un lado de Eren abrazándolo fuertemente.

El dolor regreso a los costado de Eren mientras intentaba exclamar que le faltaba el aire.

Mikasa lo soltó un poco y Eren pudo volver a respirar normalmente en el sentido de la palabra.

-¡Me tenias preocupada! No sabes lo mal que me puse cuando ese tal Levi me llamo hace media hora, ¿como se atreve a no decirme nada? - Mikasa le habia empezado a exigir a el castaño en un arrebato de angustia.

DE reojo, el ojiverde pudo observar como el par de chicos se despedían silenciosamente y salían de la habitación al ver a la pelinegra en tal estado.

-Tranquila Mikasa. Estoy bien, Levi me cuido durante la noche.

-Eso es lo que mas me molesta, ¿Quien se cree que es ... ?- empezó a decir Mikasa con rabia antes de que Eren la cortara de golpe.

-Solo, no. Okay?.- El ojiverde medito unos momentos entre el decirle a su hermana cuales eran sus sentimientos e intenciones para con el pelinegro, o no decirle hasta tener algo seguro.

La segunda opción sonó mas prometedora.

Mikasa murmuro algo por lo bajo pero no dijo nada mas acerca del tema. Fue entonces cuando Eren noto la falta de la presencia de cierto pelinegro y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

No podía enojarse por nada, después de todo él y Levi no eran nada. Solo habían estado saliendo unas semanas, otra cosa era que el ojiverde habia llegado a desarrollar mucho afecto y apego hacia el hombre.

Tenia que resolver todo esto lo antes posible.

Escucho como sonaba su teléfono celular y observo la pantalla iluminada del mismo.

Era un mensaje.

_Era un mensaje de Levi._

Eren rápidamente tomo el teléfono y lo desbloqueo a una velocidad inhumana, sorprendiendo a Mikasa que estaba ahora sentada en el sillón individual que estaba en el cuarto. Donde se habia acurrucado para dormir.

**De Levi:**

_Lamento mucho el haberme tenido que ir tan abruptamente. Ocurrió una emergencia en el trabajo. _

_Te veré pronto, lo prometo. _

El corazón del muchacho comenzó a andar mas rápidamente y las maquinas aun en él empezaron a hacerlo notar.

Eren dio un gran suspiro.

Antes de que Mikasa pudiera decir algo, una doctora entro por la puerta y en cuestión de unas cuantas oraciones les explico que Eren era capaz de volver a casa. No les dijo nada acerca de papeles para pagar por el hospital ni nada, cosa que ciertamente extraño de sobremanera a la pelinegra. Sin embargo, el ojiverde estaba bastante seguro que cierto hombre se habia encargado de ese tipo de cosas antes de desvanecerse para ir al trabajo.

* * *

Eren se encontraba sentado en una de las vaciás mesas del segundo piso del Café Sina. Con partituras en sus manos y hojas esparcidas por toda la mesa. Un chocolate caliente sobre la mesa, esperando pacientemente a que el ojiverde le diera un esperado sorbo.

Ese día era el 3 de Noviembre. Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente en la casa Reiss. Habían pasado tres días desde la ultima vez que habia visto a Levi.

Se mandaban mensajes ocasionalmente, pero al parecer la situación de su reencuentro después d lo del baile en esa noche de hospital no se habia presentando.

Eren dejo sus papeles en la mesa mientras daba un suspiro y dejaba care su cabeza sobre la mesa, exasperado y confuso. ¿Que demonios le estaba sucediendo?

"Piensa en otra cosa Jaeger. Piensa en la canción para la siguiente presentación"

Pasos se escucharon en la distancia y Eren volteo su cabeza. Ahí parado al final de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso estaba cierta persona que interiormente ansiaba poder ver frente a frente.

Levi estaba ahí parado, como indeciso, algo muy raro en el hombre. Dio unos pasos y Eren pudo apreciar la manera en que el pelinegro estaba vestido, como era común en el mismo, traia un abrigo negro, pantalones oscuros y su al parecer siempre presente bufanda color gris y plateado.

_Como sus ojos._

-Hey.- Logró articular el ojiverde al ver como Levi empezaba a caminar hacia él aun sin decir nada. Le dio un poco de miedo al principio, algo que solía suceder. Pero después de que lo conoció a fondo ya no le tenia miedo, Eren sabia perfectamente que Levi no haría nada para lastimarlo.

_A menos que yo se lo pida._ Joder,_ Eren interior. Solo, no._

El ojiverde se sonrojo al recordar su sueño y regreso la vista a los papeles en frente de él. Fingiendo leerlos mientras aun podía sentir como el hombre se acercaba cada vez más a él.

-Eren.

El ojiverde no pudo evitar voltear la cabeza al escuchar su nombre saliendo de el pelinegro. Cuando volteo la cabeza no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas cuando vio lo que Levi tenia entre sus manos.

-Supongo que una persona normal traería flores o algo. - Empezó a decir el hombre mientras le pasaba una caja negra a Eren, el cual solo miraba atónito la caja. La tomo con cuidado y empezó a desempaquetar lo que sea que estuviera ahí dentro mientras el pelinegro continuaba hablando – Pero no es algo tuyo.

Eren observo lo que estaba dentro de la caja. Era su antifaz.

Regreso la mirada a Levi tomando el antifaz entre us manos con fuerza mientras se sonrojaba como nunca antes habia visto el pelinegro.

-Gracias...- logro musitar Eren.

-No fue nada. Yo solo ... - el hombre fue interrumpido por un ojiverde presionando sus propios labios sobre los suyos.

Eren estaba besando a Levi con fiereza. Solo se habían besado unas dos veces anteriormente y nunca habían sido como en la manera que ahora Eren lo estaba besando.

Dejaba de notar todas las sensaciones de miedo, de inseguridad y de muchas otras cosas que habia sentido durante esa noche de 31 de Octubre.

Levi era extrañamente cálido, apesar de su fría apariencia, el ojiverde habia podido notar que el hombre emanaba una especie de calor que parecía una droga para el cuerpo de Eren. Siempre tenia la necesidad de sentirla durante sus citas. Incluso si no eran por los besos, que era cuando era mas presente, al menos tomándose de las manos o incluso simplemente teniendo una amena conversación.

El beso comenzó a profundizarse cuando el hombre, incluso si aun seguía algo sorprendido, comenzó a besarle por igual.

Eren podía sentir mas que nunca la presencia del pelinegro a su lado, y le encantaba esa sensación. No se sentía vació, como muy pocas veces en su vida se sentía completamente lleno de alegría y de emoción.

Las manos de Eren se empezaron a mover entre el cabello del pelinegro, inconscientemente apreciando la suavidad y la sensación de los cabellos negros entre sus dedos. Eren estaba con los ojos cerrados, su antifaz ya tirado en el suelo, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Su respiración cada vez volviéndose mas difícil.

Separo sus labios de los de Levi cuando sentía que le faltaba el aire. Empezó a jadear totalmente sonrojado al darse cuando de que era lo que habia hecho.

-Eren...- susurro Levi , otra vez siendo interrumpido por Eren. El que ahora estaba mas seguro y mas aventurero que la vez anterior.

Los papeles cayeron de la mesa en cuanto la pareja se vio atrapada en un profundo y pasional beso. Los delgados y pálidos dedos de Levi aventurándose por debajo de la camisa del muchacho, y las manos del castaño aventurándose de la misma manera, solo que las de el se aventuraban con tacto curioso a la espalda del hombre.

Se separaron nuevamente y se miraron a los ojos entre jadeos de ambas partes. Era claro que ninguno de los esperaba que un simple regalo llevara a eso. Pero ninguno parecía decir que no de igual manera.

Eren observo los ojos grises del pelinegro y sintió como una sensación nueva florecía dentro de él.

-Aquí no. Seguimos en publico idiota. - Dijo Levi entre jadeos.

Eren sonrió maliciosamente y volvió a besar los labios del pelinegro, solo que ahora sin profundizar el beso.

_Ya no sera solo un sueño. Recordó_ las ultimas palabras que habia escuchado en su sueño y supo que eran verdad.

* * *

_"Now follow me down to it_

_Just follow me down to do it_

_Nobody will know how you come, and you go for it_

_Not gonna get dangerous, you don't got to worry about us_

_Somebody to give what you get_

_And you get what you need now_

_And these lights, get bright so let me show you_

_It would be so so so nice to know you"_

* * *

_N/A: Hola ... :B Muajajjajaja, las deje con las ganas (? No pudo evitar hacer referencia a Levi de No Name, también un pequeño regalo (por asi decirlo) a los que fueron mis dos primeros reviews de esta historia. Stefany-chan y Rafael-Esteban. Gracias por todo :D ya que han sido "técnicamente" los mas duraderos de esta historia.  
_

* * *

_**PREGUNTA: ¿Que clase de Lemon quieren ver en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Ereri? **Díganme en los reviews :D. Los amo a todos y espero que esto les ayude a prepararse para la realidad del horrible Lunes de mañana. No como yo, que ahora debería estar haciendo unos papeles para mañana y ando escribiendo. -w- todo por los fics. _


	9. Just a little bit of - Parte 2

**_Capitulo 9: Just a little bit of **** Parte 2_**

* * *

_N/A: I regret nothing. No me maten, porfa xD_

_*Capitulo corto *_

_Música: Misma del capitulo pasado. ¿Porque? Porque es la música con la que me imagino la escena :B_

* * *

Eren no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como habia sido capaz de controlarse y al menos poder moverse, su mano sujetada a le pelinegro mientras lo guiaba a una habitación que Eren sabia que existía y solo él y los de su banda iban a ese cuarto con regularidad.

Eren tampoco tenia ni la mas remota idea de como fue capaz de abrir la puerta, guiar al pelinegro dentro y luego simplemente cerrar la puerta. La habitación estaba oscura, pero de alguna manera no pareció importarle a ninguno de los dos.

Eren sabia exactamente que era lo que habia dentro de esa habitación, ahí era donde su banda y el guardaban los instrumentos y también era el lugar donde solían descansar después de una presentación. Así que su muy glorioso amigo Armin habia decidido unos mese atrás, el poner un sillón de cuero negro lo suficientemente grande como para que todos los de su banda pudieran sentarse cómodamente uno a lado del otro.

Rápidamente ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Los dos respirando agitadamente mientras Eren empezaba a quitarle su abrigo color negro al Levi. Una vez que la prenda estaba tirada en el suelo, los dedos de Eren empezaron a divagar por todo el torso del pelinegro, puede ser que Eren fuera mas alto que el pelinegro, pero el cuerpo del ojiverde no era nada comparado con el de Levi.

Atraves del tacto, Eren pudo notar que a pesar de su estatura, Levi estaba mucho mas formado que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido. Tal vez no mas que Reiner, pero era increíble el tacto de sus definidos músculos por debajo de sus dedos.

Lo único que separaba sus manos de la piel del pelinegro era una simple camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Al parecer Levi habia estado en el trabajo antes de haber ido con él. Eren sonrió con diversión mientras lentamente empezaba a deshacer el nudo de la corbata.

Podía sentir perfectamente el pulso acelerado del pelinegro por debajo de su tacto. Eren sonrió al saber que el simple acto de desatar la corbata del hombre, este estuviera ya casi temblado de anticipación.

Una vez que la corbata estaba en el suelo, Eren, con confianza en si mismo justo sus labios con los de Levi de una manera intima. No pasional como antes, en este beso Eren cerro los ojos y rodeo a Levi con sus brazos, asegurándose de que no estuviera soñando.

Asegurándose de que Levi también estuviera ahí.

Eren se sorprendió al sentir como los brazos de Levi se colocaban por detrás de su nuca, profundizando el beso.

En cierta manera tanto Eren como Levi estaban actuando por instinto, ninguno de los dos estaba pensando con claridad en que era lo que estaban haciendo. Ambas mentes demasiado nubladas pro las emociones que los abrumaban como para empezar a pensar racionalmente.

Eren se separo de Levi cuando una parte consciente de él se dio cuenta de que tan rápido habia avanzado la situación en la que estaban. Levi estaba recostado en el sillón, con la respiración agitada. Incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación , el ojiverde podía sentir la penetrante mirada del pelinegro sobre él. Completamente fija.

El corazón de Eren comenzó a latir mas rápidamente al darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando. Mas sin embargo no podía detenerse.

Sus manos comenzaron a quitarle la camisa a Levi, su boca en una sonrisa mientras lo hacia. Levi simplemente dejaba a Eren hacer lo que quisiera, sin siquiera dar la intención de detener a el castaño.

Una vez que el pelinegro estaba desnudo del torso para arriba, las manos de Eren parecían no poder detenerse. Sus manos queriendo palpar cada centímetro del definido torso de Levi. Queriendo recordar todo la perfección en su memoria.

Sus dedos pasaron casualmente sobre el pecho del hombre, el cual jadeo al sentir el cálido tacto del ojiverde sobre su cuerpo. Eren se sonrojo peor no dejo de sonreír mientras su boca empezaba a decender a la garganta del pelinegro.

Empezó a besar la piel del hombre, cada vez que sus labios hacían contacto con la cálida y pálida tez de Levi, el pelinegro dejaba inconscientemente salir un jadeo pequeño de su garganta.

Eren sonrió. Las manos del pelinegro también habían comenzado a juguetear con el final de la camiseta del ojiverde. En una realmente clara intención.

Eren se alejo un poco de Levi, solo lo necesario como para poder ser capaz de quitarse la prenda de ropa. Ambos estaban ahora con los torsos descubiertos. Las pálidas manos de Levi empezando a vagar por el torso del castaño, el tacto de Levi era cálido y suave, cada ves que hacia contacto con la piel de Eren un escalofrió agradable recorría toda su espalda.

-Eren...- Levi dijo en un susurro justo después de dar otro jadeo. El ojiverde sabia exactamente que era lo que con esa palabra quiso decir.

La boca de Eren se volvió a juntar con los labios de Levi.

Cada vez que se besaban era distinto a la vez anterior, esta vez no fue ninguna excepción. El beso en cierta manera solo dejaba detonar lo mucho que no se habían dicho ambos. No era un beso pasional, ni mucho menos uno tímido. Ese beso solo podía denominarse bajo la categoría de un beso de palabras.

Las manos de Eren comenzaron a divagar otra vez mientras besaba a el pelinegro. Las yemas de sus dedos tocando con suavidad el torso del hombre, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta sus manos se encontraron con el borde de los pantalones del pelinegro.

Levi dejo salir inconscientemente otro jadeo que fue vorazmente ahogado por los labios de Eren contra los suyos. Los hábiles dedos del castaño comenzaron a encargarse de los pantalones del pelinegro.

Levi comenzó a hacer lo mismo con los pantalones de mezclilla del ojiverde.

Cuando ambos lograron su cometido sus miradas se cruzaron en la oscuridad.

En cierta manera, incluso si no podían ver con claridad el rostro del otro, ambos estaban completamente seguros de que la mirada del otro estaba fija en su rostro.

No habia vuelta atrás.

* * *

_N/A: *Never gon__n__a give you up , never gonna let you doooown (8) * La la la la _

* * *

-Eren, ¿Estas aquí?- Armin observo la sala con sorpresa. No estaba Eren a la vista, pero sobre una mesa con los papeles desperdigados a su alrededor, estaban sus cosas.

Armin comenzó a caminar en silencio por los pasillos que rodeaban la sala principal.

Ib a caminar hacia el cuarto donde guardaban los instrumentos cuando escucho unos sonidos raros provenientes de dentro de la habitación.

Las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron mientras tapaba su boca para evitar gritar. Empezó a correr lejos del cuarto, sus mejillas aun furiosamente rojas mientras salia del Café, sin responder las preguntas de un preocupado Erwin.

No iba a preguntar que era lo que estaba sucediendo dentro del cuarto. Cuanto menos supiera mejor. Porque habia podido reconocer las dos voces, una era definitivamente Eren. La otra siendo...

_Oh dios mio. _

Armin se sonrojo aun más.

* * *

-Primo, ¿donde habías estado?- Hanji estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales, su mano sobre la lampara aun lado de ella, encendiéndola en el momento que Levi habia intentado entrar a oscuras a el departamento.

La castaña observo con detenimiento a Levi, estaba claro que estaba mas feliz de lo normal o de lo contrario ya le hubiera roto la cara por asustarlo de tal manera.

-En ningún lado Cuatro Ojos.- Respondió con amargura Levi, casi en un ladrido de rabia contra la mujer. Esta misma simplemente sonrió ampliamente cuando empezó a notar pequeñas cosas en su primo.

Como el simple hecho de que su corbata estaba desacomodada, o que su camisa, la que regularmente estaba perfectamente acomodada durante el trabajo ahora estaba arrugada y semi acomodada por debajo de sus pantalones negros, los cuales también estaban severamente arrugados.

Hanji simplemente empezó a carcajearse cuando se dio cuenta de que clase de actividades habia estado haciendo su primo.

-¿No es un poco joven para ti?- Hanji pregunto y pudo ver como Levi le lanzaba uno de los controles remotos. El aparato golpeo justo en su blanco, dándole en la cabeza a la castaña- Oye! Es un muy apuesto muchacho, después de todo lo conozco.- Otro objeto voló y dio en su blanco, golpeando la nariz de la castaña mientras esta aun se carcajeaba por la reacción de su primo.

Esto iba a ser tan divertido.

* * *

-¿Donde habías estado Eren?- Mikasa hablo con su tono maternal cuando escucho a Eren intentando meterse a la casa sin despertar a nadie.

El reloj de la pared marcaba la hora como las 11:34 pm. Eren se quedo como estatua al sentir la penetrante mirada de la pelinegra sobre él.

Mikasa se habia puesto mas sobre proyectiva que nunca antes desde el incidente durante la fiesta de Halloween.

Algo que siendo sinceros, simplemente empeoraba las cosas para Eren.

-Responderme Eren, ¿donde estabas? ¿Porque tienes la camiseta desarreglada?- Mikasa pregunto nuevamente con su tono severo de voz. Eren la observo con temor y por un segundo reconsidero el si debería correr a su habitación y cerrar con llave la puerta hasta la mañana. Era posible incluso que la ira de Mikasa disminuyera drásticamente con la luz del día.

Aunque claro, era demasiado tarde como para salir corriendo a su habitación sin parecer un cobarde con miedo de confrontar a su hermana mayor.

-Estaba en el Café Sina.- Dijo a medias Eren sin sonar poco sincero, observo a Mikasa y un remordimiento se planta en su mente. Ni en sueños le diría a Mikasa donde estuvo, y mucho menos terminaría diciéndole que tipo de cosas habia estado haciendo durante las ultimas horas.

Sabiendo perfectamente que el seguir hablando solo lo haría terminar entorpeciendo todo, Eren corrió a su cuarto en cuestión de segundos, probablemente en una especie de récord mundial. Entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con seguro, respirando agitadamente se recostó en su cama mientras escuchaba como Mikasa llamaba furiosamente a su puerta.

Eren no la abrió.

Simplemente cerro sus ojos y bloqueo todo lo que lo rodeaba. Sonrió al recordar a Levi.

Eren estaba acabado, y él lo sabia. No habia vuelta atrás.

Sus pensamientos, su corazón y su cuerpo ahora le pertenecían a tan solo un pelinegro.

* * *

_N/A: No me maten, es solo que no pude evitar cortarlo a la mitad. Algún día lo compensare, lo juro._

_Mientras tanto, hoy hice mi triple actualización *yeii * Bueno, ya... Puede ser que no pueda actualizar pronto, pero lo compensare todo, lo juro por Levi._


	10. Better with you

**_Capitulo 10: Better with you._**

N/A: Gracias a Rafael-Esteban por la sugerencia musical para este capitulo. Capitulo corto, pero creanme que eh tenido varios problemas para poder escribirlo. -Más notas al final-

Música en este capitulo: Music sounds better with you – Big Time Rush.

* * *

Esteban observaba por la ventana con aburrimiento. En el exterior el ambiente era helado y la lluvia parecía caer a cantaros.

El muchacho tomo su taza de café y le dio un pequeño sorbo, justo en ese instante pudo divisar como una persona corría hacia la entrada del café donde se encontraba. Pudo ver como una muchacha entraba a el establecimiento y empezaba a analizarlo hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del muchacho.

Los ojos de la chica eran de color ámbar, mientras que los ojos del muchacho eran mas de un azul oscuro.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa en la que Esteban estaba sentado y tomo asiento en frente del mismo.

-Asi que...- comenzó a decir la chica con un tono burlón en su voz. Una sonrisa igual de burlona se posaba en su rostro. Esteban dio otro sorbo de su café antes de moverse en su asiento y observar seriamente a su amiga de tantos años.

Se miraron intensamente a los ojos hasta que finalmente los dos estallaron en carcajadas de risa.

-Ya, hablando en serio.- Dijo Stefany una vez que se quito su gabardina negra y se sentó cómodamente en su silla, la camarera habia venido y la chica habia ordenado un capuchino.

Esteban dio otro pequeño sorbo a su taza de café aun caliente y observo a su amiga.

-Sabes algo, ya que somos los lideres de nuestro club de fans deberíamos saber el tipo de cosas como la que te voy a contar incluso antes de que sucedan.- Dijo el muchacho burlonamente a la chica la cual simplemente miraba sorprendida a su amigo.

-¿A que te refieres? Hice una detallada investigación antes de publicar .- Se defendió refunfuñando la chica mientras hablaba con un tono indignado de voz. Esteban simplemente rodó los ojos con un suspiro de exasperación, ya sabia él perfectamente que su amiga se iba a poner a la defensiva a si que simplemente se acerco a ella y tapo su boca con su mano, evitando que su amiga continuara hablando.

-Solo estoy diciendo que debiste haberme llamado a mi o a Eren antes de haberlo publicado. Ya sabes que el hecho de que Eren haya puesto su confianza en nosotros para llevar su club de fans es algo enorme.

Stefany suspiro y alejo la mano del muchacho de su boca, su capuchino llego y ella le dio un gran sorbo al mismo, un poco de espuma quedándose en su labio superior sin que ella lo notara.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Pero ya viste acaso cuantas visitas ya tiene? Es simplemente asombroso. Esteban que estas haciendo con ese teléfono, ¿Porque me acabas de tomar una foto?- Stefany pregunto con terror cuando escucho las risas silenciosas de su amigo por lo bajo.- ¡Maldita sea!- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que había tenido espuma en su rostro, seguramente en forma de bigote.- Borra la foto Esteban, borrala por el amor de Dios!

Asi eran siempre las tardes entre los dos jóvenes, risas, fotos y platicas/ discusiones acerca del club y blog de fans que ambos eran lideres.

Porque asi era como Eren habia querido.

* * *

_**De: Levi.**_

_**¿Podrías ir a verme en el Café Sina? **_

_**Segundo piso. No traigas a nadie contigo.**_

Eren leyó nuevamente el mensaje que habia recibido por parte de Levi. Algo bizarro tenia que admitir, pero eso no le impidió el rápidamente comenzar a escribir una respuesta afirmativa. El reloj de su celular marcaba que ya eran las 6, dentro de una hora tendría que ir al aeropuerto a dejar a Mikasa para su viaje a Tokio, asi que no tendría mucho tiempo para pasar con su novio.

Aunque no se habían sentado propiamente a hablar, Eren estaba cien por ciento seguro de que el pelinegro se sentía de la misma manera que Eren se sentía. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y su bufanda roja al cuello, Eren comenzó a caminar en dirección al Café Sina ya que casualmente se encontraba cerca, ya que habia tenido que ir a la ciudad a comprar unas hojas para escribir partituras.

Entro al Café y como ya estaba acostumbrado pudo ver a Erwin sonriente por detrás del mostrador, el cual simplemente miro de reojo a Eren y le sonrió tiernamente.

Raro, en definitiva todo esto era muy raro.

Eren comenzó a subir las escaleras, como era de esperarse todo en el piso superior estaba casi cubierto en la penumbra del lugar, el escenario como normalmente estaba vació y Eren no pudo evitar extrañarse de no ver a cierto pelinegro alrededor.

-¿Levi?- pregunto Eren confuso a la vaciá sala, un ligero eco se pudo escuchar.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del muchacho , estaba a punto de tomar su teléfono y llamar a Levi cuando derrepente el escenario se ilumino. Levi salio de por detrás de las cortinas y Eren no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Traía un suéter color crema, uno que Eren le habia dado en su cuarta cita.

Eren sabia perfectamente que Levi odiaba toda clase de prenda de vestir que no fuera color negro , gris o blanco.

-¿Levi? ¿Que estas haciendo?- Pregunto con diversión Eren mientras intentaba disimular su risa, la escena era simplemente encantadora, Levi estaba sonrojándose furiosamente. Hecho que el suéter de color claro solo hacia destacar aun mas que su típica vestimenta.

Eren adoraba cuando Levi se sonrojaba de esa manera. Porque en todos los demás aspectos de la vida diaria, Levi actuaba tan serio y estricto, a excepción de esos momentos en que se sonrojaba.

-Solo guarda silencio un poco, ¿Quieres mocoso?- dijo Levi intentando hablar con su tono de voz comandante pero Eren solo rio suavemente y se sentó en una de las mesas ne primera fila, mirando expectante a el pelinegro.

El ojiverde no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que era lo que Levi estaba planeando, y adoraba cada segundo de duda.

-Esta bien, esta bien Gruñón. - Dijo Burlonamente Eren entre risas antes de callarse por completo, esperando para poder ver que era lo que Levi tenia preparado.

La música comenzó y Eren pudo reconocer la canción inmediatamente incluso siendo una versión acústica de la canción original.

Las mejillas de Eren se sonrojaron a niveles inimaginables cuando empezó a recordar la letra de la misma.

"_I try to write this down_

_The words just don't come out_"

Si es que era un posible, Eren se sonrojo aun mas que antes al escuchar la voz de Levi. En cierta manera le resultaba completamente hipnotizante la manera en que el pelinegro cantaba, ya que al contrario de él mismo, Levi solo podía cantar en un tono con sus ligeras variaciones.

"_It's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road"_  
Eren no podía quitar la vista de su novio y la hermosa manera en que se sonrojaba al a cantar. En definitva, Eren estaba completamente enamorado del pelinegro, de eso no habia ni una sola duda.

"_Said yes when I meant no_

_I lost control of the wheel"_

Todo en Levi era simplemente perfecto, la manera en que sus labios se movían al pronunciar las palabras, la manera en como inconscientemente se movía lentamente por el escenario al suave ritmo de la música que sonaba de fondo.

"_Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad,_

_You've got my back"_

Eren no pudo evitarlo y poco a poco sus mejillas se fueron enrojeciendo. Su cabeza recargada en una de sus manos mientras observaba embobado a el pelinegro. Eren sonrió ampliamente , hecho que solamente hizo sonrojar aun mas a el pelinegro que también lo observaba con atención.

"_Make me wanna sing,_

_And boy I'm singing about you"_

Eren dejo que Levi terminara la canción. Su mirada nunca se separo de la del pelinegro ni siquiera por un segundo. Cuando la música se detuvo Eren simplemente se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia Levi. Lo rodeo con sus brazos y lentamente acerco sus labios contra los del otro, el cuerpo de Levi era cálido. Vaya, si es que Eren sabia de eso. Era mas cálido de lo que parecía, mas tierno y mas suave de lo que parecía.

Eren habia podido presenciar el lado mas vulnerable del hombre entre sus brazos y le encantaba eso. Eren separo sus labios de los del pelinegro y sonrió, mirando con cariño a Levi el cual simplemente se sonrojo aun mas al darse cuenta que él también estaba rodeando el cuerpo de Eren en un abrazo gentil.

-Supongo que eso significa que somos pareja, ¿cierto? - Dijo Eren entre una risa y lo único que ese comentario le logro conseguir fue un golpe en el brazo por parte de Levi- Hey, tenia que preguntar.

Levi simplemente beso algo bruscamente a Eren y cuando se separo vio con seriedad los ojos verde esmeralda del muchacho.

-Eres mio Eren Jaeger, eres solamente mio y yo soy tuyo. - susurro Levi con la mayor seriedad del mundo mientras volvía a abrazar a el ojiverde.

Eren abrazo aun mas fuertemente el cuerpo de Levi y sonrió, sin decir ni una sola palabra mas que pudiese arruinar el momento.

En definitiva, Levi era simplemente perfecto. Eren jamas se cansaría de el pelinegro, la calidez de su cuerpo, su voz, la manera en que se movía y la manera en que su esencia natural olía . Todo en Levi era simplemente adictivo.

Eren sonrió, porque en ese instante supo que nunca tendría que separarse de Levi. Porque exactamente como Levi lo habia dicho : él era de Levi y Levi era solamente suyo.

Y Eren amaba cada segundo de esa situación.

* * *

N/A: Gente hermosa ! Tuve un bloqueo de escritura, en otras noticias, perdón por el capitulo tan corto pero quería dejarles algo bonito antes del dra- nada, nada. XD . En fin, mucha gente nueva a llegado a el fic gracias a la hermosa _Fredo_ y su pagina_ Rivaille Uke_ y les aseguro:**_ Tranquilas, esto es Ereri porque es Ereri y punto :v_** . En fin, mi compu a estado fallando terriblemente asi que no creo actualizar en el resto del fin de semana por cuestiones de reparación y eso :v para las que siguen Paralelo y Verte, actualizare lo antes posible, lo juro en Levi !  
Ya pues, muchas gracias por todos los follows, los favoritos y todos sus mensajes. Todos ustedes son los mejores del universo (?  
Ya, eso. Chao , hasta la próxima * desaparece en las sombras *


	11. ATENCION, NOTA AUTORA

n/a: ME ACABA DE PASAR LA PEOR PESADILLA PARA UNA ESCRITORA! Mi laptop esta muerta. RIP Laptop de Franny 2013-2014. Todos mis documentos y cosas estaban en esa puta computadora Ayy ;( . La actualizacion estaba ahi, ahora tendre que volver a escribirla desde mi celular y creanme que me estreso facilmente en esta cosa.

De verdad lo siento tanto, juro por Eren que intentare actualizar pronto, aunque sea desdr mi asqueroso telefono. Y tambien juro que intentare conseguirme una computadora lo antes posible.

porfavor comprendan esta horrible situacion.

RIP LAPTOP DE FRANNY 2013-2014 . Gran computadora, mejor laptop.


	12. Greenback Boogie

_**Capitulo 11: Greenback Boogie.**_

N/a Es oficial, odio esta computadora que eh encontrado. Yeap, la odio con toda mi alma, ya tenia escritas 1000 palabras y la mierda esta se cerro. Im so fucking done with shit. Capitulo corto pero lo necesario como relleno antes del siguiente evento. Pero ustedes mis lectores lo valen, asi que volveré a escribir todo.

Música en este Capitulo: Greenback Boogie- Ima Robot, porqué? Porque sin laptop mi unico consuelo es ver series en Netflix. La serie es Suits

* * *

Levi observo con miseria la pila de papeles que se encontraban frente a el. Estos papeles eran el equivalente a el trabajo de una semana de Levi. Una migraña comenzaba a querer aflorar en su mente pero el pelinegro logro contenerla momentáneamente, Estaba completamente seguro que una migraña no ayudaría en absoluto al poder terminar de llenar estos malditos papeles. Con un gruñido profundo maldijo por lo bajo a su estúpida, idiota y horrible prima Hanji que casualmente también era su jefa. Que le dieran a ella por darle tanto trabajo durante el fin de semana. Que se la jodieran para que dejara de molestarlo. El pelinegro estaba completamente seguro que esos papeles le iban a tomar toda la noche en terminarlos y supo que no tenia otra opción mas que cancelar con Eren. Con tristeza comenzo a escribir rapidamente un mensaje explicando brevemente el porque no podría asistir al encuentro con el castaño, tal y como habían planeado durante unos dias. Rapidamente recibio una respuesta de parte de Eren diciendo que no habia ningun problema con eso, que podrian volver a acomodar la cita. Levi sonrio internamente al leer el mensaje de su novio y se dispuso a proseguir con su trabajo, no sin antes recordar algo. Se levanto de su sillon y se dirigio hacia su estereo, coloco aquella cancion que ya le era familiar despues de varian veladas con Eren y sonrio levemente mientras comenzaba nuevamente con su trabajo.

* * *

-¿Que carajos creen que estaban haciendo?- dijo Eren con furia a su telefono mientras observaba el blog de sus fans. Esta molesto, estaba mas que molesto por la clase de cosas que sus supuestos amigos habían publicado sin decirle nada a el ojiverde. - Se supone que cuando queiran publicar cosas asi tienen que consultar conmigo primero.

-Lo lamento Eren, Stefany lo publico sin decirme...- comenzo a decir Estaban atraves del telefono, Eren podía escuchar lo nervioso que su amigo se encontraba, estaba claro que estaba nervioso. Demonios, Eren también estaria nervioso por haber hecho algo asi. Dio un suspiro de exasperacion mientras cerraba su portatil de golpe.

-Esta bien, simplemente no lo vuelvan a hacer , okay?- dijo Eren y termino la llamada de golpe, no estaba absoluto de humor para discutir con sus amigos acerca de una estupida publicacion hecha sin su consentimiento. Un mensaje llego a su celular y pudo leer como Levi se disculpaba pero no podria asistir a su cita. Eren sonrio maliciosamente meintras respondia diciendo que no era ningun problema. Al parecer Hanji habia hecho su parte del trabajo correctamente. Eren se coloco su abrigo y ahora en lugar de su bufanda roja, se coloco una bufanda nueva. Una color verde esmeralda que en cierta manera solo hacia resaltar mas sus ojos. Eren se sonrojo levemente al recordar que aquella bufanda se la habia regalado Levi despues de su presentación. Se la acomodo con cuidado alrededor del cuello y salio de su casa que ahora estaba vacia.

Su hermana Mikasa seguia en Tokio en una especie de curso de Cocina asiatica y su amigo Armin se estaba quedando en Los Angeles, por una conferencia acerca del la relatividad del espacio o algo asi. Eren no estaba seguro y sabia que incluso si supiera con seguridad, lo mas probable seria que no supiera ni siquiera de que trataba la conferencia a la cual su mejor amigo asistia. Eren tomo un taxi y le dio las direcciones que le habían llegado por mensaje de texto. Despues de un viaje de una hora o algo asi, Eren logro llegar a algo que parecia una especie de casa residencial o algo asi. En la entrada se encontraba la ya familiar mujer la cual sin decir nada le pago al conductor del taxi. Sonriendole ampliamente al castaño mientras lo invitaba a a pasar dentro de la casa. Adentro era agradable ye Eren sonrio al sentir la calidez que provenia de la casa. Hanji cerró la puerta por detras de ella.

* * *

Eren entro lo mas silenciosamente posible a el departamento de Levi.

Hanji le había dado las llaves. La escena frente a el lo enternecio de sobremanera. Levi estaba acostado vagamente sobre su sillon, papeles por toda la mesa a medio llenar. Una canción para estar en repetición y ese hecho simplemente enternecio aun mas a Eren. Era el tema principal de la serie que habia comenzado a ver con Levi desde que habían empezado a salir juntos oficialmente. Eren cerro la puerta por detras de él procurando no hacer ningun ruido que pudiese despertar a el pelinegro. El semblante de este parecia completamente pacifico. Su palida tez parecia brillar con un brillo antinatural y Eren se sonrojo al notar que estaba observando el cuerpo de su novio con demasiada intensidad. Rapidamente le bajo levemente el volumen a la cancion y acomodo silenciosamente los papeles sobre la mesa, sabiendo perfectamente que Levi odiaba el desastre y seguramente cuando despertará se podria a trabajar nuevamente. El pelinegro estaba completamente noqueado. Estaba claro que estaba completamente cansado de trabajar.

Su respiración tranquila. Eren acomodo a Levi entre sus brazos y empezo a cargar a su novio hasta el lugar donde Hanji le habia indicado previamente que era la habitacion de Levi. Una vez que entro, Eren pudo notar con facilidad los habitos obsesivo compulsivos de limpieza de parte de su novio. El cuarto estaba en perfecto orden. Todo meticulosamente limpio. Eren con cuidado acomodo el ligero cuerpo de Levi bajo las cobijas y lo observo con carño. Podia notar el cansancio en sus ojos y en cierta parte estaba muy feliz de que el hombre se hubiera dormido antes de poder haber exaustiado aun mas. Eren con algo de timidez se cómodo a un lado del pelinegro y con uno de sus brazos rodeo con cariño a Levi. La calidez del otro rapidamente fue inconscientemente percibida por la mente de Levi, ya que el pelinegro comenzó a moverse acomodándose entre los brazos del castaño. Eren sonrio al ver ese gesto de Levi y cerro los ojos simplemente disfrutando del calor y la compañía del pelinegro entre sus brazos. Muchos se hubieran incomodado ante aquel gesto de cariño, pero para la mente de Eren. El tener a Levi entre sus brazos en su estado mas vulnerable y pacifico era simplemente la cosa mas perfecta del mundo. Poco a poco Eren también comenzó a dormirse.

* * *

'Su alrededor estaba en llamas, el calor de las mismas parecia que lo invadian con agresividad. Levi se movia agilmente entre las llamas gracias a una clase de equipo de maniobras atadas a sus caderas. Sólo un pensamiento recorria su mente. Tenia que encontrar a Eren lo antes posible. Pudo ver el cuerpo del castaño a la distancia, rodeado de un charco de sangre. Peligrosamente cerca de las llamas que crecían cada vez mas con cada segundo que pasaba. Levi, completamente lleno de panico se apresuro hacia el lugar donde estaba Eren. El panico decrecio un poco cuando se acerco al cuerpo y pudo ver que Eren lo miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos. -Acaso siempre tengo que salvarte Jaeger? - dijo Levi con su falso tono indeferente cuando por dentro lo unico que queria era poder abrazar con fuerza a el chico de ojos verdes entre sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir.

La escena rápidamente cambio a otras mas horrendas. Sangre por todos lados. Muerte. Eren observandolo la vida lentamente dejando sus ojos

-EREN! - Levi grito lleno de terror levantandose de golpe, una capa de sudor bajaba por su espalda mientras respiraba agitadamente. Pudo sentir como dos manos lo abrazaban y empezo a tranquilizarse cuando escuchó la suave voz de Eren en su oido -Tranquilo Levi, aqui estoy. Aqui estoy.

* * *

N/A: se que me van a odiar tanto en el siguiente capítulo. Lo se y me enorgullece saberlo. Hice ligeras referencias a 'Retrato' y a ' Paralelo a la Realidad' capítulo 4 . Perdon por el cap corto, poco tiempo y este es oficialmente un capitulo nexo.


End file.
